Alien to each other
by saya4haji
Summary: Lena and Kara have been dating for three months. They are taking things slow and one night when Lena goes to massage Kara's feet she discovers something that she really should have considered before. Kara is an alien, with complex alien anatomy. From the mundane to the drastically different. What follows is an exploration of Kryptonain anatomy and the real reason Ka
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was born out of reading many alien anatomy/biology fanfictions. Kara is an alien and although she looks human there have to be anatomical differences. By which I mean, more than just Kara's genitals have to be different to a humans. This was my attempt at paying homage to those stories but also expanding on the more mundane ideas implicit in the concept.**

Some small voice in the back of Lena's head noted that Kara tasted sweet. Always sweet. Perhaps it was a result of all the junk food and sticky buns Kara seemed to inhale on a daily basis, but Lena loved it. There was something uniquely poetic about the fact Kara's kisses tasted sweet, as though the universe knew that making this embodiment of sunshine and wonder taste of anything more mundane would be blasphemy. Even Lena, a health food junky was addicted to her taste.

Lena loved making out with her girlfriend…girlfriend! The word still gave Lena butterflies almost three months after they had first kissed. Kara's coming out to her as Supergirl had felt like the worst betrayal. Lena's mind had fumbled to reframe their every interaction.

Had Kara been her friend, or the Super keeping an eye on the Luthor? In her anger she had thrown Kara out of office. That night going over every interaction they had ever had, second guessing every smile and act of trust between herself and Kara. Yet, finding out that someone had been using her, had been lying to her was not a new experience, so Lena couldn't fathom why she was so upset, felt so betrayed, and then it hit her: she was hurt because she had been falling for her best friend.

The revelation had sent Lena into a tailspin of self-recrimination and anger. She was such a fool, always loving people who would betray her. Lillian, Lex, Rhea and now Kara. Turning to the bottle to cope, Lena had been half way through a very fine bottle of scotch when Kara landed on her balcony in full Supergirl regalia. Kara had tried to explain that she had kept her secret not because she was a Luthor but to protect Lena and because she liked how Lena treated her as just Kara. Lena had wanted to believe it so badly and in her drunken stupor she had kissed Kara. Kissed her sloppily and messily, only to be kissed back with equal fervour.

That had been the beginning, and from that most unlikely beginning had sprung a love and relationship that Lena could barely believe was real. Kara loved her, treated her with utmost tenderness and care. She stood up to her friends for her and made her feel things that Lena had thought Luthors were incapable or unworthy of.

Back in the present Lena needed to breathe but she didn't want the kiss to end. She was almost jealous of Kara's powers which seemed to let her kiss without ever needing air…although for Lena it was still a point of pride that she was able to leave Kara gasping in passion after a heated make out session. Trailing her hands down from Kara's hair to rest on her hips and with a groan of reluctance she withdrew from the kiss. Lena couldn't help but arch back, her centre grinding into Kara as she straddled her on the couch. Looking down at Kara, her pupils blown wide, lips reddened from kissing and hair a mess from her grip, Lena couldn't help but feel a possessive thrill. She was a Luthor with a Super at her mercy. The most powerful being on the planet sat gasping for breath with a hungry look. Lena adored Kara and despite her best of intentions she couldn't help that which she was, and the sense of power that Kara gave her when she submitted and mewled beneath her caress was the most powerful aphrodisiac she had ever known. Lena entertained the amusing thought of telling Lex she had accomplished what he never could, a Super at her mercy, with a mere kiss. The fact though was that it was a two way street and Kara owned Lena just the same.

Lena struggled to bring her breathing back under control and on impulse whispered, "You're so beautiful," to Kara who blushed faintly and ducked her gaze. Embarrassed by her sappy admission but wanting Kara to know she meant it with all of her being she tilted Kara's chin up gently with her right hand, her left skimming Kara's wonderfully toned side and abs which were covered only by a thin blouse. Lena leant forward and planted a gentle, chaste kiss against Kara's lips, whispering into her ear, "You're beautiful, and I love you," before Kara pushed up and caught her lips again in a more passionate caress. Kara's hands wondered from their placid position on Lena's back and side to gently caress under her breasts, the back of her hand stroking over Lena's painfully aroused nipple through the stiff business shirt she wore.

Lena already keyed up from their earlier make-out session pushed forward into Kara's hand, and hissed out, "Yess!" as she ground down more firmly into Kara's lap. The friction felt so good yet was only a taste of what she yearned for. Under her lips and hands Lena felt the minute shift as Kara tensed slightly and seemed to pull her waist back from Lena.

Lena cursed her lack of control. Kara had been honest from the outset that she had never been with a human or a woman before and in fact Mon-el (the unworthy man child brat) had been her first lover. Lena had sworn she would move at Kara's pace, do whatever she needed to make her feel comfortable, but her body was betraying her need. Lena wasn't some teenage boy though, she could control herself. She would not scare Kara away or make her feel pressured. Lena loved Kara and was in this for the long haul, no matter how slowly Kara wanted to move, she was worth it.

"I'm sorry," Lena whispered as she drew back with soft pecking kisses and she pulled herself off Kara, slumping beside her on the couch. Kara smiled a small smile as she tried to control her breathing and blushed more deeply.

"No, I am sorry," she began, "I just don't want to hurt you. I would never forgive myself if I let my strength slip, and until I am used to sharing these sensations with you I have to be so, so careful."

Kara looked at Lena imploringly and her right hand came to rest gently on Lena's cheek, cradling her face like the most precious of china.

"I know darling, and it's alright. We will move at your pace," Lena whispered, shifting slightly on the couch and crossing her legs to try and smother the burning need there.

Kara frowned a little and began rambling as her voice took on a hesitant and self-conscious tone, "I know this must be frustrating. If you were dating someone normal it would…"

Lena cut Kara off with a kiss. It was proving to be her favourite and most effective method of stopping Kara from rambling. "If I was dating someone 'normal' they would be with me just for my name, my money or my smoking hot body," Lena teased with a flirty look.

Kara smiled softly and Lena allowed her face to reflect the depths of her true feelings. Something she had been taught through hard lessons as a Luthor to never do growing up. "I am dating you Kara because you are the only person who has ever made me feel like this. Like I am worth something. Like I am adored, loved and good. When you kiss me I feel more passion and real love than any other physical interaction I have ever had. You are perfect Kara and we will move as slowly as you need. There is nothing you can do…or can't do that would drive me away. I love you."

Kara's smile was watery as tears dripped from her eyes, "Do you mean that Lena? No matter what, you'll still want me?"

Lena stared into those beautiful blue pools and saw a hesitancy, a depth of worry and seriousness there which unnerved her. Kara's question held depths and layers she couldn't grasp and for a brief moment the thought that Kara was hiding another secret from her terrified Lena. Yet, was there anything Kara could say that Lena would not forgive? Any price she would not pay to keep Kara?

Lena loved Kara beyond words and reason. Kara was the only person she could say that she had ever trusted without hesitation. Was there anything Kara could do or say to make Lena turn away from her? The answer was terrifyingly simple: No.

With a steadying breath Lena whispered, "No matter what."

Kara hugged her, almost too tight but Lena relished the warmth and waited patiently for Kara's hiccupping tears to stop. When Kara was finally resting in her arms quietly Lena asked, "Will we get changed and watch that film, Maleficent, you wanted me to see?"

Kara leaped back from Lena with a small squeal of joy, "Oh Yes, you'll love it Lee-lee, it's great! I'll change in the bathroom, you can use my room." At superspeed Kara rushed off.

Lena sat frozen for a moment, "Lee-lee." Lena had never had a pet name or term of endearment before. She had always thought the notion sickeningly sweet but hearing the name from Kara's lips like a caress, a private name, just for them…it made her feel loved.

With a goofy smile on her face Lena rose to fetch her overnight bag and change into the comfy but modest pyjamas she had brought.

It was an hour into the film, with Kara curled up on a blanket leaning on one arm of the sofa and her bare feet rubbing over one another that Lena reached out to tap Kara's foot and indicate she should put her feet up on Lena's knees.

Something hesitant flashed through Kara's eyes and she glanced from her feet to Lena's lap as though weighing the dangers of defusing a nuclear bomb, rather than stretching out and placing her cold feet on her girlfriend's lap.

Lena masked her confusion and patted her knee again.

Watching her warily Kara stretched out and rested her feet in Lena's lap. When Len placed her warm hands on Kara's feet she seemed to flinch slightly.

Lena couldn't understand what she had done to make Kara so hesitant at her touch?

Kara watched her cautiously and with one last beseeching look of worry and hope she seemed to forcefully turn her gaze back to the television. Lena surveyed Kara, unable to grasp what was causing her tension and why, despite appearing to watch the film, Kara was actually staring blindly at it, her body holding a slight tension as though expecting a blow.

Lena was at a loss and turning her gaze back to the TV with knitted brows she began to try and unpick her actions to see what had caused Kara's tension.

Absently Lena began rubbing and caressing Kara's feet. Lena would later blame the fact it took her so long to notice on the fact she was worrying about Kara's odd behaviour.

Beneath her hands Lena rubbed Kara's feet but something felt…wrong.

Glancing down Lena saw the pretty sun kissed feet with cute toes and pink painted nails resting on her lap and encircled by her hands. Lena, ever the scientist shifted her grip from a tender caress to a more clinical exploration. Kara's foot felt…different.

The skin was warm and despite it being bullet proof, it seemed as pliable and soft as the rest of her, but the bones beneath were odd. Where Lena expected metatarsals she felt instead solid bone and where there should be an arch there felt to be a split spongy piece of cartilage. Lena's brows furrowed and she lifted the foot to her inspection. Externally it looked human but the internal bone structure and muscles were all different, all alien.

Glancing at Kara with curious eyes Lena met the worried look of her girlfriend. Kara seemed to be expecting some reaction, disgust? Horror? The typical Luthor discomfort at finding something different?

Lena was curious. Ever a scientist. It was disquieting having her expectations turned on their head but not something she would push Kara away for.

Lena began realising the importance of this act and Kara's hesitation to rest her feet on Lena's lap. Doing so was an act of trust, as Kara offered Lena tangible proof of her alien-ness. Something she had hidden all of her life. Kara looked so human, yet she was from an advanced alien species. Of course there would be anatomical differences.

Lena's genius intellect ran through the importance of this moment and the implications. Kara was trusting Lena with who she really was, how she reacted was crucial. And if Kara's foot structure was different, what else did she not know about her girlfriend's body?

For the first time ever, Lena wished she hadn't destroyed her brother's research on Kryptonians.

"Your feet are different," Lena said. Immediately she wanted to kick herself. Her matter of fact tone and blunt statement was not how she wanted to address this.

Kara went to withdraw her feet but Lena gripped them tighter and began massaging them more firmly. Kara ceased her withdrawal and cocked her head to the side like a curious golden retriever dog, trying to understand Lena's reaction.

"I'm an alien?" Kara offered in a 'duh' and sarcastic tone, attempting to make light of the situation.

Lena went with it and as she massaged Kara's feet she cocked an eyebrow and drily retorted, "You don't say Miss Danvers!"

Kara smiled at the teasing tone, her whole being seeming to relax all at once.

"Yes, I have it on good authority that I am not of this world," Kara sing songed, but turning more serious whispered to Lena, "My body is different in a number of ways."

Kara watched Lena with guarded hope and hesitancy.

Lena smiled again and tried to make light of the implications of that statement, "Care to share Miss Danvers, my innate scientific curiosity is peaked," Lena said.

Kara smiled a megawatt smile taking this as the opening she was after and a positive reaction.

"Welll…" Kara began, "Kryptonians as a species are a lot older than humans so we have had more time to evolve different adaptations and our scientists used the matrix to tinker with the Kryptonian genome in a number of ways. Our feet are a mixture of both. Human feet have like 26 bones, all fragile and prone to damage. Metatarsals prone to factures. Toes prone to breaking. Arches prone to falling and a host of other issues left behind from when you evolved from the gripping feet of primates to upright walking footsteps. Kryptonians only have like 12 bones in our feet, two per toe and a large solid bone connected to the ankle. The arch is done away with by two bows of cartilage which form a more efficient strike pattern for walking on."

As Kara rambled and discussed the differences of her feet Lena massaged the body part in question.

"Fascinating" Lena whispered.

Silence descended between them and Lena asked the question that had been circling in her mind since she had just now consciously accepted that Kara's human appearance hid alien biology.

"Is this the real reason you have been holding back from me….physically?" Lena asked.

Kara's smile froze and she hesitantly answered, "I really do need to move slowly to get used to the sensation of being with you and controlling my powers, but…but yes, some of my hesitance has also been about how to explain to you that I am not physically…what you expect."

Lena couldn't help the way her eyes roamed over Kara, cataloguing her athletic figure. Her eyes landed on Kara's lap where her hands were fiddling with themselves. Lena had never seen anything…different there or felt anything. Lena couldn't help her imagination running wild with images of what could be beneath those lounge pants. Lena's brows furrowed in thought before she could try to hide her expression when she realized Kara had noticed her preoccupation.

Kara cringed and pulled her feet back to her chest, curling up protectively. From under long lashes Kara tentatively and in a warbling voice said, "I didn't have sex until Mon-el because being from Daxam he knew about my anatomy. I have never had the courage to tell someone before. With James, we barely kissed and I broke it off. He is such an Alpha male that I knew he would be freaked out at best by the reality of my alien-ness. I had deluded myself until then that it could work. I knew I would have to tell you Lena, but I have loved being with you, I didn't want to risk…I didn't want it to end…for you to be disgusted by…"

That was as far as Kara got before Lena was on the other side of the couch wrapping Kara in her arms. "Oh Kara!" Lena whispered.

"You are so beautiful and you could have anyone, and humans are so strange about sex and about body image I didn't know if…I don't know if you will still want me when you know." Kara sobbed.

"Shh, Kara, Shh!" Lena muttered sweet nothings, trying to sooth her tears and anxiety.

This was not what Lena had expected. She thought the most awkward part of dating Kara was her lack of experience and her innocence with women. Lena had been prepared to walk Kara through that self-discovery but now it seemed she too was just as inexperienced. Lena had subconsciously blocked out the reality that beneath Kara's human appearance she was an alien. She cursed her idiocy and lambasted her supposed genius.

When Kara had calmed Lena pulled back and caressed her cheek, trailing her finger delicately down her neck, across her collar bone and down her arm to entwine their fingers.

Lifting their joined hands together Lena gazed into Kara's worried eyes.

"Tell me Kara, tell me everything. I want to know about your highly evolved, less delicate feet with fewer bones. I want to know about how your beautiful eyes are able to shoot heat. I even want to know if you're hiding a tail under those sensible slacks and baggy cardigans." Lena smiled at Kara but internally sighed in relief when Kara giggled at the crazy idea and shook her head.

"No Lena, no tails," Kara said with obvious relief and humour.

Lena kissed their joined hands again and cupped Kara's face with her free hand, her tone sincere and serious, "I want to know the intimate and the mundane, Kara. I want to know it all so I can love all of you."

Kara sniffled and smiled, and then with obvious delight she blurted out, "I have no canine teeth."

Lena blinked at that, the mundanity of it not what she had expected. Lena's couldn't help her eyes zeroing in on Kara's beautiful teeth and sure enough Kara had a beautiful smile, all neat teeth, molars and dainty incisors but no obvious canines. "I assumed you had had your teeth capped like me," Lena admitted with a curious head tilt. Her hand unwinding from Kara's to ghost over her lips as she examined her girlfriends smile.

"Nope!" Kara said popping the p and shaking her head dramatically.

"Krypton's atmosphere was so polluted that we hadn't had traditional agriculture in generations. We grew our food in mass hydroponic bays which Kalex type robots manned. As a people we stopped eating natural meat over 500 years ago. We grew 'meat' in labs to supplement our diet but we mainly ate high protein plants. We had no need for canines so they gradually reduced in size and with the matrix pushing our evolution they became a recessive characteristic, a throwback which appeared in 'less civilised' Houses. Alex actually thinks that people react better to me as Supergirl because without the canines the human subconscious registers me as less of a threat."

Kara was smiling widely now and Lena took in this information. It made a sort of sense. She had been unusually affected by Kara's smile from their first meeting.

"I love your smile." Lena said sincerely and brushing her nose against Kara's she kissed her with abandon.

When they drew back for breath Lena gazed at Kara, her genius intellect dissecting everything that Kara had said.

"So if your people ate a diet more highly concentrated with plant fibres did this change your digestive system?"

Kara blushed slightly but sat forward, suddenly eager to share her secrets and the mundane realities of who she was with Lena.

"Our stomachs are actually chambered in three sections for more efficient digestion. What humans call their vestigial appendix we actually have as a larger, more practical organ which produces enzymes able to break down fibres and cellulose. Our absorption system is much more efficient allowing for more stable homeostasis and so our solid and liquid excretory systems are connected, a bit like a snake, or reptile." Kara blushed a little looking at Lena with a curious and worried expression, wondering if Lena fully understood what she meant.

Lena blinked rapidly, pulling up all the biological and anatomical knowledge she had, in order to parse out what Kara was saying and what it implied.

After a few moments in which Lena merely blinked and her eyes flickered in thought, Kara began to fidget but was prevented from withdrawing when Lena spoke, her eyebrows puckered down in thought.

"Your digestive system is more efficient, so you don't produce wastes like a human. That implies you only have one cloaca for…excretion?" Lena asked.

Kara nodded hesitantly, "I know it sounds weird but when I first got to earth I was so confused about your all talking about going number one and number two. And then when I saw an anatomy book and saw that your genitals share space with your waste removal organs…"Kara's face scrunched up in disgust.

Lena couldn't help it, she laughed outright. Kara seemed confused but hesitantly pleased at this response, but waited curiously until Lena controlled herself to hear what she found so funny.

In a dry voice Lena replied, "Yes, if I was the supposed omnipotent being whom the religious people believe in, I would not have designed the human body with the playground right next door to an open sewer."

Kara snorted and began laughing too. Her face scrunched up at the metaphor, "Eww Lena!" Kara cried as she playfully pushed at Lena.

Lena only laughed harder, "I suppose Kara, it is me who should apologise, my poorly designed alien anatomy must seem unhygienic and distasteful to you."

Kara heard the self-consciousness hidden in the humour of Lena's voice. Kara sat forward to kiss Lena gently. "You are beautiful and I love every part of you." Kara said.

Lena relaxed slightly and with a deep blush she asked, "So, uh, the cloaca, is that, where…Oh gods I can't believe I am asking that!" Lena mumbled.

Kara blushed heavily too, "Uh it's..the cloaca, its indistinguishable to the rectum but I have no urethra at the front….just you know genital stuff. Party in the front, business in the back" Kara cringed at her cliché making a vague raising the roof gesture.

Lena nodded quickly, ordering her mouth to stay shut and not dive into the inference of the vague "genital stuff" comment.

"Well that seems much cleaner. I can't tell you the tediousness of getting urinary tract infections from sex," Lena commented.

Lena and Kara tried to maintain straight faces as they nodded seriously at each other in agreement before dissolving into giggles.

Lena gasped for breath as she tried to settle herself again. Kara watched her having regained her bearings more quickly and smiling softly at Lena.

"I don't need to stop to breathe when I kiss you." Kara said into the silence. "What?" Lena asked, her head snapping up.

Kara was shyly looking at Lena's lips as she licked her own. "I, uh, I have a separate pharynx for my trachea and my oesophagus. The trachea goes straight to my nose and I breathe through it almost exclusively, and I have a separate pharynx that goes from my mouth to my oesophagus which I ingest food through. My Trachea and Oesophagus pharynx have a low lying valve which allows air to pass through both if I choose, so I can draw breath across my vocal chords and I can choose to breathe through my mouth if I want. But it's a conscious thought. Every time I speak, I think of releasing the valve to let air out through my oesophagus and mouth connected pharynx. I can eat or kiss and simultaneously breathe independently through my nose if I want."

Lena's eyes bugged out, "That's why you never pull away first when we kiss! You cheat! And it's why you're so quiet! I thought I wasn't doing anything for you but if you are breathing through your nose and not passing air over your vocal chords that explains why you only make those nasally little groans!"

Kara giggled outright at Lena's outrage.

Lena dove forward and locked her lips on Kara. She plundered her mouth, their tongues rolling together and lips rising and falling in a synchronicity of kisses, one leading to another.

Lena held on as long as she could but eventually her humanity let her down and she had to pull back for breath. Kara looked stunned and goofily happy but not out of breath. Lena grunted in frustration and rose to retrieve her phone.

Kara came back to earth seeing Lena walking away from her and digging in her bag, "Hey, Lee-lee, what are you doing?"

Lena tapped viciously on her phone, "I am texting Jess to find me a free diving coach so I can learn to hold my breath for longer."

Kara let out a mad burst of laughter. "Lee-Lee! Noooo! That's mad! I love your kisses. You are way too competitive!"

"I am a Luthor, I expect the best from myself and I want to be able to kiss you, and…other stuff for prolonged periods." Lena said bashfully as she thought on what Kara's ability to breath independently through her nose would mean for their love life, never mind her super lungs letting her hold her breath for prolonged periods.

Kara smiled softly and dragged Lena back to the couch. The film on the TV having long ended and the DVD player's screensaver playing, its soft blue illuminating the room.

Kara drew Lena close to herself and stretched out on the couch with Lena resting on top of her. Kara loved the pressure and feeling of Lena stretched out across the length of her body.

Kara drew lazy patterns across Lena's skin. Lena tucked her head beneath Kara's chin and breathed in her sweet scent as she listened to her loud pounding heart.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence Lena rose up on her arms to look down on Kara. "So any more secrets and anatomical differences I should know about?" Lena smiled.

Kara looked at Lena seriously, her brows suddenly drawn together causing the crinkle to show in full force. "Lots." Kara said seriously and with a downcast look and gently gripping Lena's hand, guiding it down to cup her own groin in a brazen move that Lena had not expected she said "But one you definitely need to know about and need to decide if you can accept if we are to be together."

Lena froze above Kara, her hand spasming on Kara. Lena had never let her hands wander further than Kara's waist. She was so careful to only ever move at Kara's pace.

Seeing the blush on Kara's face as she bit her lip and tried not to move beneath Lena, Lena withdrew her hand and pulled back to give Kara space, "You don't have to tell me Kara. This discussion can wait until you are ready. There is no rush, or I can speak with Alex about it….or we don't have to…" Lena stuttered.

Kara sat forward and gave Lena a soft smile, "I am bullet proof and still you try to protect me. That's why I love you Lena. I know you are curious but you won't rush me to talk about this. You would rather rub ground glass into your hands than talk to my sister about having sex with me, but despite that discomfort you would do it if I asked you to, wouldn't you? Just to make me more comfortable. You wear this CEO mask, the badass Luthor genius. You dominate board rooms and eviscerate your business competition…and yet you have the kindest heart of any human I have ever met, a selflessness which is unparalleled." Lena blushed and twitched under the compliments and Kara's soft look.

"But we do need to discuss this Lena, for us to…" Kara was cut off by Lena.

"We don't ," Lena said, "We don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with."

Kara weighed the words, sensing a weight to them that she was missing, "You mean that, don't you Lena? Not in the sense that I don't have to talk about sex or that we don't have to have sex anytime soon. You mean we don't have to have sex, at all, if I don't want to."

Lena blushed, "I know this is hard for you to talk about Kara. I don't ever want to make you uncomfortable. With your powers too, even if we do move …forward, then you have to be so careful and hold back so much. It has to be hard. You explained sex was sort of an exception on krypton rather than the norm for couples. I just, don't want you thinking I am only with you to get in your pants…whatever is in there. I love you Kara, and if all we ever do is kiss, cuddle and feel each other up like a pair of teenagers I will die a very happy woman."

Lena looked beseechingly at Kara.

Kara sat frozen watching Lena, bowled over by the idea of what she was suggesting.

"You would stay with me, even if we didn't, even if I couldn't…even if you didn't like…" Kara stumbled over her words.

Lena's milky skin was a faint pink as she looked aside and nodded slightly, "I love you Kara, no matter what. I would do anything to keep you. I know that is selfish but…" Lena gave a gallic shrug.

Kara drew Lena's gaze back to her, "Lee-lee, you may be that selfless, but I am not. Despite being the supposed super.I want you. I want to be united with you in every way. When you touch me, it takes everything I have not to crush you to me. I just want to be closer. I want you so badly. I just need time to get used to the right amount of pressure and strength to use. And you need to see if …well if you will let me near you when you see…" Kara made a vague gesture at her lap.

Lena took a reassuring breath and turning her back to Kara she purposefully snuggled back into Kara.

"When you're ready, if you're ready, tell me as much or as little as you want Kara," Lena whispered.

They lay in silence for almost 30 minutes, listening to each other breathe. Kara was massaging Lena's scalp gently while Lena drew mindless patterns lazily on Kara's arms where they were wrapped around her middle. Lena was on the verge of sleep when Kara's soft voice drifted into the dimness of the room.

"Kryptonians have two genders, presenting as what human's consider masculine or feminine, but that is merely a residual binary difference. A vestigial characteristic left over from before our mind evolved beyond biological need. The concept of sexuality and of prejudice based on your sex was so strange to me when I first arrived here. The person was all that mattered, not what was between their legs. Our scientists wanted to allow for more efficient mating back when we still had children 'naturally.' So the decision was taken to align the sexual organs to a universal standard. All kryptonians within one generation of the manipulation were able to bear children, to take on traditional masculine or feminine roles, our gametes were manipulated to be universally bondable so long as they met another with a nucleus containing a different familial marker to their own. And in so doing we eradicated gender bias. What did the gender of the body matter when it could function as both? All that mattered was the mind, the person, the soul."

Lena lay unmoving, trying to keep her breathing steady as her mind whirled. The Kryptonian society's scientific methods and social engineering never ceased to amaze her. A society totally blind to the permanence and importance of the body, to the point that they saw changing it as normal. They saw it only as a jacket to house the individual.

The idea of 'men' giving birth and 'women' impregnating their partners of either gender, of such gender and sexual fluidity was hard to wrap her mind around.

Lena's curious mind couldn't help but ask "So that would mean you're not actually gay?"

Kara huffed, "I still struggle with why humans feel the need to label everything, I know your binary conception of biological sex makes things more rigid but it still confuses me. Alex had such trouble coming out and I wanted to be supportive but the idea of having to be 'supportive' as though her 'coming out' was somehow something I may ever have had a problem with was so strange. I suppose in human terms I am pansexual. I am attracted to the person, not to the body that houses them."

Lena couldn't help but smirk in the darkness and ask innocently, "Does that mean you don't care if I put on 50 pounds and shave my hair off?" Kara nudged her and sarcastically said "Ha ha." But then with utmost sincerity, "I love you Lee-lee, no matter what you look like, but I will admit that your rather…er…pleasing packaging is an added benefit."

Lena could feel Kara's full body blush at that but she just tightened her grip about the arms around her waist and snuggled back into her girlfriend, "Good to know."

Silence descended, for a minute and Lena could feel Kara tense beneath her.

"I want to show you," Kara said.

Lena stilled again, "You don't have to…" She began but Kara, with courage, intervened.

"I know I don't, but I want to and it will make it easier to explain if I can show you. Kryptonian sex organs are housed inside the body to regulate temperature and keep them safe. The first time I saw a picture a male genitalia on this planet hanging out there I was horrified!" Kara said.

Lena snorted and then a mad thought occurred to her that she had to confirm, "Are you telling me Superman is as flat as a Ken doll down there?"

Kara giggled, "Yes, he is. However, I think I should be worried that you are thinking about my cousin's junk instead of mine!"

Lena giggled, "I am sorry honey but the thought of all the disappointed women in the world is hilarious."

"Please can we not talk about this. I remember changing Kal's diapers and I have had enough uncomfortable talks with Lois about how my cousin is Super in the sack to give me nightmares for the rest of my long life." Kara cringed.

Lena couldn't help but laugh again before the reality that Kara wanted to show her the most intimate part of herself. The first human ever, and if she had her way, the only human ever.

"How do we do this, can you just…" Lena waved her hand airily.

Kara pushed up so Lena turned to face her and saw the blush on Kara's face. "No I can't just make it…come out…I have to be aroused."

"Oh" Lena said, a flirtatious and mischievous expression coming to her face before it froze as something dawned on her.

"If you need to be aroused for your genitals to…extend?...then how come I have never felt anything before? We have had some pretty hot make out sessions, or at least I thought we had…" Lena was suddenly unsure of herself. She had never had to doubt her sexual prowess before, not since her first time.

Kara blushed and rushed to reassure Lena, "No Lena! Everything you do to me is arousing, it makes me want to crawl out of my skin sometimes you are so tempting…but I…I have always been worried about you seeing, or feeling and …and being disgusted or weirded out that I have never been able to focus fully on enjoying myself."

Lena wanted to cry. Three months and Kara had been dealing with this hesitancy and worry alone. She had been holding back every time Lena touched her and Lena hadn't sensed something was wrong. Lena had just been thinking of her own pleasure and how good it was to feel Kara under her, to hold her, to kiss her, to be able to touch her. The guilt washed over Lena. She had acted like a selfish Luthor, only intent on her pleasure, using Kara who was too nervous and too worried to say anything. Tears gathered at the corners of Lena's eyes but with ruthless determination she fought them down. Kara would only try to placate her, would tell her it was not her fault if she saw the tears. Lena knew different and she would not fail Kara like that again. The rest of this night had to be all about Kara, not just letting her set the pace but making sure she knows Lena loves her and that she need not hide any part of herself.

Lena softened her tense shoulders, "Oh Kara…" she said mournfully.

Kara blushed deeper and with a coy smile said "I enjoy everything you do with me Lena, I just didn't want to jinx it or scare you away."

"Never!" Lena whispered harshly.

Kara smiled a beatific smile and stood from the couch, holding her hand out to Lena. "Can we do the show and tell part of the evening in the bedroom, I think it will be more comfortable and it's like earth tradition for you to see me naked for the first time in bed right?"

Lena stared at Kara's hand, her quick mind seeing the faint tremble in her offered hand. Kara was determined. The set of her jaw, like supergirls, told her she would not back down. Lena fought the rush of desire she felt at the idea of being naked in bed with Kara. They had shared the bed, made out but always with clothes on. Lena's heart sped up as she became aroused at the mere thought of Kara naked. Although what she would see was now a vaguer picture.

Kara's head cocked to the side a little and a small nervous but pleased smile twitched her lips. Lena again cursed Kara's super senses, she could hear her heart beat and knew the effect that she was having on Lena.

"Lead the way," Lena whispered as she took Kara's hand and allowed herself to be lead to the bedroom.

Once inside, Kara turned on all the lights and at Lena's cocked eyebrow she said, "I want you to see all of me. No more hiding."

Lena nodded and before she could comment Kara had turned to her and with a determined little nod as the only warning super speeded her clothes off. Lena stood in absolute shock, a massive gasp of breath sucked in as she gaped.

Kara stood unwaveringly, completely nude in front of her, her hands held away from her body and her legs planted in her supergirl pose.

Lena could only gape. Her eyes felt like they may fall out of her head, They traced the golden skinned goddess that stood before her. Defined collar bones, firm small breasts topped with blush pinked nipples, abs that could grate cheese and legs defined and slender.

Lena could not help her gaze as it roamed over Kara, she was a goddess in human form. Lena knew several artists that would literally cut off their left arms, and maybe both their legs for the chance to paint someone, something this beautiful. It was in this moment Lena saw Kara for the alien she was, not because of any anatomical differences that were immediately apparent but simply because this kind of beauty was not of this earth. If there was anything that could make Lena believe in a Higher Power, a God above, it was Kara, because only the divine could create such a creature.

Lena's gaze wondered and without permission dropped to between Kara's legs. Lena studied the area, fascinated by its apparent neatness. Kara was almost like a Barbie doll herself, the faint slit was so neat that at first glance Lena almost missed it. The labia were perfectly matched and hairless.

Lena must have been silent for too long, struck dumb at Kara's brazen act, as Kara was beginning to fidget and her burning blush which had her face tomato red was spreading deliciously down her chest. Kara lifted her arms to cover her chest and began to shift her stance to hide herself by partially turning and crossing her leg a little.

"No," Lena whispered, her voice only audible to Kara's super hearing. Lena cleared her throat and tried to swallow but found her mouth as dry as a desert.

"No," she said louder, "don't hide from me. Don't ever hide from me, you're perfect. You're beautiful, you're…I can't even find the words." Lena said.

Kara's blush deepened but she turned back to Lena and dropped her hands. A small smile flickered at Kara's lips.

"You didn't have to do this, not so quickly, " Lena tried to reassure Kara, even as her eyes once more devoured her, unable to stop relishing her beauty.

Kara let a little giggle escape, "I figured if I didn't do it quick I would lose my nerve."

Lena gave Kara an understanding smile but then it morphed into a devious and flirtatious look as Lena's voice dropped to a husky whisper, "Now I feel distinctly overdressed. I suppose equity is key in a relationship."

Lena began to pull up the bottom of her sleep shirt and Kara's eyes got comically huge, "I…You don't have to, I don't…" she babbled nervously.

Lena stopped with her shirt half pulled up, revealing a strip of delicious pale porcelain skin which Kara's eyes had fixed on. "Do you not want to see my alien body Kara?" Lena asked coquettishly.

Kara's eyes snapped back to Lena's and she almost tripped over her tongue as she tried to back track. "No! I mean Yes…I mean, you don't have to, if you don't want to Lena. I would be honoured but this is about showing you what you're getting into if you want to stay with me"

"And shouldn't you see what you are getting Kara?" Lena asked huskily.

Lena didn't wait for an answer before she pulled the sleep shirt over her head and shimmied out of her shorts.

Kara too was struck dumb at the sight of her girlfriend but not frozen as Lena had been. She slowly stepped forward, as though afraid the ethereal creature in front of her would vanish if she moved too quickly. Lena's pale skin glowed in the harsh light of the bedroom and Kara had to fight the impulse to turn off all the lights, to protect that creamy skin which should only be illuminated by the softest moonlight.

Lena's dark locks pooled around her sharp shoulders, her breasts were large and full with dark contrasting nipples. Her slim waist tapered to luscious hips and toned calves. Between her legs neat dark curls glistened slightly showing her arousal.

Kara reached out and her hands as if they had a mind of their own skimmed across Lena's waist and up to cup her breast. Lena sucked in a breath and before thought could make reason against the actions Lena and Kara met in a passionate kiss.

The hesitancy of the last three months gone Kara's hands roamed across Lena, the kiss was rougher than normal and Lena groaned into Kara's mouth. Her mind reeled trying to understand how she had missed that Kara was holding back this passion before. Hands that remained above shoulders before, now explored and caressed. Kara sucked in sharp breaths through her nose. Lena pulled back enough to whisper, "Cheat" before she sucked in another massive breath and dove back into drowning in sensation. Lena's body was alight with pleasure as Kara nipped her lip and then pinched her nipple. With a none too gentle push Lena found herself pressed back onto Kara's bed and Kara's thigh between her legs.

Lena vaguely thought she should be embarrassed by how wet she was, and by how she was grinding against Kara with abandon, yet she didn't care. For her first time with a woman Kara was turning Lena's world upside down. The more confident and dominant side of Kara was a turn on that Lena had not expected.

Lena ducked her head and sucked one of Kara's nipples into her mouth. The flesh pebbled and Kara's head snapped back as she gasped aloud. The wanton moan was the loudest sound Kara had ever made and Lena smiled against Kara's flesh. It was her new favourite sound and she would endeavour to wrench it from Kara over and over again.

Lena was intent on suckling Kara and massaging her breast when she felt it, a wet, hot pressure against her thigh. The foreign pressure was unexpected and Lena stilled. Above her Kara froze too and looked down at Lena hesitantly. The passion of the moment was broken. Lena stared into Kara's eyes. Their bodies were sandwiched together obscuring Lena's view so she shifted slightly trying to gauge this new appendage.

Lena's movement drew a low guttural moan from Kara. Heat rushed through Lena at the sound. Kara gripped Lena, "Please stop moving," she hissed. Lena was amazed by this struggle for control. Kara was always so soft and in control. Lena was fascinated.

They lay still, entwined in each other's sweaty arms.

"May I look?" Lena asked hesitantly.

Kara gasped a laugh, "That was the intended aim of this activity before we became …distracted, I suppose."

Lena giggled a little too but saw the hesitant and nervous look on Kara's face.

Lena pressed her hand to Kara's cheek, kissed her gently and whispered, "No matter what Kara, I am yours."

Bolstered by this and the certainty in Lena's eyes Kara pulled back.

The loss of contact to Lena's centre made her groan lowly but Kara's rolling to the side on the bed displaying herself like a sacrifice to the gods drew Lena's eyes. Propping herself up on her elbow, Lena looked down to between Kara's legs. Where before there had been a neat slit there was now a protruding tapered cylinder of flesh. It was flesh colour, glistening wet and with delicate veins.

Lena leaned forward to get a closer look and Kara spoke, "It's a multi-purpose sexual organ. It's actually a single muscle that in this 'male form' rolls into a tubal shape. Inside are what you would call tentacles that act independently and contain the sexual gametes. The inner side of the flesh when it unfurls to the 'female form' is sexually sensitive to touch. When unfurled it allows penetrative entrance into me through the tentacles."

Kara was lying back with one arm over her face and her tone was dead and clinical as she explained.

Lena was fascinated. It was unlike anything she had ever seen before.

When Lena moved forward again Kara let out a small groan, "I can feel your breath on me," she moaned.

Lena was shocked, it was so sensitive. Blowing deliberately, Kara moaned and the fleshy tube uncurled from the cylinder into a flat leaf of flesh that looked remarkably like a Laceleaf. the thin almost translucent tentacles revealed to have been inside began at the top of Kara's slit where her clit would have been, had she been human. They squirmed independently of each other, seeming to seek something. While flesh coloured on the outsde while in the male cylindrical fashion, the unfurled leaf of the female form was vivid red and pulsed with heat and moisture.

Without Lena's permission her hand reached forward and caressed the deep red glistening flesh. The tentacles wound round her fingers, the flesh rippled beneath her touch and Kara moaned deeply, her whole body trembling. Lena smiled. She was doing that, she was making Kara tremble.

The tentacles gently pulled on Lena's caressing fingers, pulling them towards their origin, towards Kara's opening of their own accord.

Lena glanced back at Kara's form, her mind clearing as she saw Kara's tight jaw and that her left hand had sunk into the mattress. Lena's caress was causing Kara pleasure but it was also a new sensation to her, a sensation she was struggling to understand and respond to with an appropriate and safe amount of strength with a human in her bed. Lena wanted, but she wanted this to be an act of equals. Not Kara enduring and trying to control herself, trying to understand the pressure and strength. Lena didn't want to force pleasure on Kara, or take her own while Kara was trying to figure out what reactions were safe and good and what wasn't. Lena wanted Kara to enjoy this act as a reciprocating equal and that would take time.

Lena pulled back. She wasn't going to take her pleasure from Kara, she wasn't going to continue without Kara's permission. Kara lay so still, her arm still covering her eyes and a faint tremble going through her frame. Lena had promised she would go slow for Kara and no matter how much she wanted to explore her she would keep her word. She would reassure Kara.

Climbing up the bed Lena pulled Kara's arm from her face and saw the tears in her eyes and worried look.

"You're still here," Kara whispered sounding shocked.

Lena was so glad she had stopped her exploration. Kara would have let Lena do anything to her, even if she wasn't ready, just in the hope that Lena wanted her.

"No matter what Kara, I love you. You are beautiful from head to toe, and the moment you feel ready, the moment you feel you can be my equal in this act and you can control your strength I would love to make love to you."

Kara let out a sob and rolled forward, her head resting in Lena's lap. Lena shushed her, whispered sweet nothings and caressed her hair. Time was on their side. Lena would be here for Kara, equals always.

Kara quieted and fell asleep, her sort of ovipositor had retracted and she had curled into a ball, tight against Lena. They really needed to come up with a better name for it. Lena pulled a blanket over Kara. She would hold her all night. She would wait as long as necessary and spend her life making sure Kara knew she was beautiful and loved.

The end.

Please review


	2. Reciprocity

Lena lay on her side, curled up on her sofa, nibbling chocolate from a delicious selection box of Black Magic which Kara had brought back from her most recent Supergirl escapade. Lena had understood why Kara had had to skip out on their lazy Friday night cuddle and Netflix session, but the delicious dark chocolates were a thoughtful touch, despite the apology being unnecessary.

A warm hand abruptly pulled Lena up from her curled position and she squawked in shock.

"Ah, what was that for?" Lena asked as Kara lazily hovered over the back of the sofa to settle tightly at her side.

"I haven't been saving your cute butt all these years from assassin's and lunatics for you to choke on a chocolate because you're too lazy to sit up when you eat," Kara said with an amused smile that belied the seriousness of her concern.

Lena rolled her eyes, even as she snuggled into Kara and in a fake haughty voice declared, "I have been eating chocolate, lying down _and_ sitting up, all my life, and am yet to choke once. I think I can manage, I am a grownup after all."

Kara snorted, "says the woman who's species has a pharynx shared by her trachea and her oesophagus. I am surprised your species has survived this long without all dying off from choking with such an inefficient design!"

Lena cast a narrow eyed glare back at Kara even as she fought to keep her lips from twitching at their amusing banter. "hmm. Well, unlike a certain alien species, my species knows how to take our time eating. To chew _and_ swallow properly. We don't get so excited by say...potstickers, that we shovel them all in our mouths in 5 seconds flat. Humans have some self-control. Hence why we don't choke!" Lena replied.

Kara grinned outright before blushing. "My species was all about control and self-denial. Just because you are such a philistine that you don't understand the culinary wonder that is the potsticker, is just another indicator of how primitive your human pallets are."

Lena snorted again and snuggled back into Kara more deliberately. Her voice took on a decidedly flirtatious edge as it dropped into a husky whisper. "Your species was known for control were they?" Lena asked grinding back into Kara's lap, her back rubbing against Kara's breasts and Lena bent her neck to the side to expose it's tantalisingly long expanse of sensitive skin to Kara's greedy eyes and suddenly tingling lips.

Kara felt her body ignite in desire and Lena mentally crowed in triumph as she felt the tell-tale bulge in Kara's lap appear.

Lena tried to smother a triumphant giggle but failed. Kara growled, "fine, you win!" before descending on Lena's exposed neck with abandon.

Kara mapped the skin in hot kisses before turning Lena to face her and pinning her to the sofa. It was now Lena's turn to let out a mewling sound of desire which made Kara smile into their locked lips.

It was some time later that the two women pulled away from each other, their faces flushed, lips plumped and reddened and clothes decidedly eschew from wandering hands.

In the last number of weeks the pair had become much more spontaneous in their physical relationship as Kara grew more confident with how to touch Lena. Kara had become much more used to the influx of sensation, allowing her to regulate her strength to safe levels when entwined with Lena.

This was their new routine. They would snuggle up on Lena's ridiculously large sofa and watch Netflix, explore each other's bodies, make out and exchange intimate conversation. This was their safe time and space. After their first revelatory conversation it had been a watershed. Lena could confidently now say she knew more about Kryptonian biology, history, society and culture than any human alive; including Lois Lane and Alex Danvers. If Lena felt just a little smugly proud of that fact, well, she was a Luthor, competitiveness was inevitable and totally acceptable.

Lena's acceptance of the reality of Kara's alien-ness and the unwavering understanding and outright desire upon the revelation of Kara's unique anatomy had given Kara a new wave of confidence.

Kara spoke and shared animatedly with Lena all her desires and thoughts. Their physical relationship was progressing steadily and things were looking bright. The unseen wall that had been between the couple had finally been pulled down the day they had borne all to each other, both metaphorically and literally.

Spooning now on the sofa, in comfortable silence, Kara's hand slipped under Lena's night shirt and lazily caressed her breast. The action was soothing and comforting rather than erotic in this context and it had become a habit of Kara's. One that Lena had no intention of discouraging. The casual intimacy of the touch reassured Lena that Kara was hers and that Kara was comfortable. Lena had asked outright if Kara was a 'boob girl' and the blushing puppy and finally managed to explain that caressing Lena was calming. The feel of Lena's smooth skin was pleasant and reassuring, a point reinforced by the fact that Kara could literally feel the reverberations of Lena's heartbeat through her chest. The small act reminded Kara that she was in control and that she could touch Lena without worry. Lena was more than happy to indulge Kara.

"So, anything on your mind tonight? Lena asked.

Kara, with shy nervousness, would usually begin discussing her perspective on the progress of their intimate relationship, which while not yet fully complete was gathering pace. Or, Kara would instruct Lena on a piece of Kryptonian etiquette, anatomy or history in a hushed and reverent whisper. The reminders of Kara's lost people, the sharing of some part of herself and her civilisation always emotional.

Tonight, Kara immediately answered "no," with a little too much forced casualness. Lena, since her earlier oversight in Kara's reactions to things, had been paying extra close attention and had become the Sherlock Holmes of spotting Kara Zor-El's evasions or dissembling.

Lena decided she would let this one go for the moment and lull Kara into a more secure headspace. Maybe later she would be willing to discuss whatever was really on her mind.

Lena concluded that a return to the earlier joking banter and the surer ground of anatomical differences would reassure Kara.

"So, oh greatly evolved alien, with separate pharynxes, are there any other anatomical differences you want to share that we haven't covered in the last few weeks? I think I have recovered from the revelation that you have almost twice the red blood cell count I have, making your stamina off the chart even without your powers, and the reassurance that your bones are made of a high density, hardened dentine, carbon fibre, calcium super composite thinger m'whats'it, which means you can catch super heavy loads like entire airplanes without snapping your arms. So are there any more little nuggets of information you wish to share?"

Kara giggled as Lena intended. "A few I am sure. 'Thinger m'whats'it,' though? Really Lena? You're a genius, I am sure you could rhyme off the actual composite name of my bones material if you wanted to."

Lena raised a cocky eyebrow and smiled, "sure, if I wanted to."

Kara giggled again and snuggled into Lena, her lithe form surrounding Lena in warmth.

Kara sighed and there was another comfortable silence before Kara spoke. "Well, I suppose there is one other difference you might want to know about."

Kara's tone held the routine hesitance when she brought up another difference that showed her alien-ness. It was almost as if Kara was always expecting this new revelation to finally be the one which would disgust Lena or would make Lena realize Kara is too alien for her.

Lena tried not to be offended; she knew that at times Kara's self-confidence was no better than her own.

Lena allowed her body to go completely slack, as though she were about to drop off to sleep at any second, before she answered in a whisper without opening her eyes, "don't keep me in suspense?"

Kara's chest expanded, her big spoon position pressing Lena forward. At the end of the large inhalation Kara whispered, "I don't menstruate."

Lena thought she had misheard for a moment and then when the notion caught up with her knowledge that Kryptonians, although presenting as male or female externally, actually carried the reproductive organs of both genders and a type of universal gamete, well it made an odd sort of sense and her eyes popped open.

"You don't menstruate, at all?" Lena asked. Her tone strictly curious.

Kara squeezed Lena closer and whispered back, "Nope."

"Huh, that kind of makes sense considering your species' reproductive organs…but that means you don't get cramps, or moody…or anything like that!" Lena said as she reasoned through the ramifications aloud.

Kara merely shook her head in the negative, her lips brushing over Lena's shoulder blades through her thin sleep shirt.

Lena's brows furrowed and she snorted, "No wonder you're a ray of sunshine all the time, you never have to put up with the monthly beast tap dancing on your lower abdomen or back." Lena grouched.

Kara giggled a little, reassured again by how Lena was so accepting. "Double nope, no monthly cramps. And I actually kind of like seeing you off your game once a month, even for a day or two."

Lena turned in Kara's embrace and gave her a disbelieving look, "What?!"

Kara blushed and ducked her eyes before tripping over her words, "Not that I like seeing you uncomfortable or in pain…Oh Rao, no…But, seeing you in comfy sweat pants, eating chocolate with a sort of little frown on your face once a month, well you're cute when you are a little moody and not caring about how you look. And well, I am the only person who gets to see you like that, who gets to see that small vulnerability, it's…it's an intimacy."

Kara cast a beseeching look back to Lena, begging her to understand what she meant.

Lena lay still for a moment and then let out a small sigh before kissing Kara chastely, "It must be love if you think that even at my most grumpy and gross every a month I am in any way cute."

Kara smiled and kissed Lena back. "I love you Lena. All of you. Always," Kara whispered.

Lena snuggled into Kara, trying to hide her embarrassment. Even after all these months, the idea that she was loved so unconditionally made her squirm. The sensation was so new and strange.

"I love you too, mo grá" Lena mumbled back, her childhood Irish accent slipping through as she mumbled the words for 'my love' in her native tongue which only her birth mother and she had ever shared before, in long distant memories.

After a moment's silence a new thought hit Lena and she pulled back, "That means you have been eating tubs of ice cream and chocolate with me under false pretences! I thought our cycles had synced up and that was why you always came over to binge with me once a month…Kara Zor-El Danvers you were using me for an excuse to gorge on unhealthy snacks…and I was paying for it!" Lena lightly slapped Kara's arm that was embracing her in mock outrage.

Kara was blushing profusely but was also trying to smother a fit of giggles.

"It was sympathy eating?" Kara tried through giggles.

"Ohh you," Lena growled, trying to be stern but dissolving into giggles too. Lena loved the time she had spent with Kara, and the idea that Kara was spending time with her when she was at her lowest once a month just to be with her made Lena's heart warm.

When the giggles had died down Lena snuggled closer into Kara and in a more serious voice asked, "So how does it work exactly? Do you produce gametes at certain times of the year or does your body reabsorb it, is that why you don't menstruate?"

Kara let out an amused huff, "Always the scientist!"

"Of course!" Lena replied, "Although, I feel I should apologise again for my species unhygienic and inefficient design. How primitive must you think us." Lena joked

Kara snorted a giggle and blushed, "I panicked terribly the first time Alex menstruated when we were kids. I couldn't control my powers back then and I smelt that she was bleeding but I couldn't see an injury on her. I was so upset. I thought she was bleeding internally and no one was doing anything. You humans seemed so fragile to me then, I couldn't help but panic. The awkward conversation that I had to sit through with Eliza was awful." Kara explained.

Lena laughed heartily at Kara's blush but once she got herself under control she said, "But seriously how does it all work?" Lena pulled back a little more to look squarely at Kara as she waited for an explanation.

Kara sighed before gazing over Lena's shoulder, getting the faraway look she always had when she thought of her lost planet and what it was that made her Kryptonian.

"I already told you our scientists decided to align Kryptonian reproductive organs along a universally compatible biology. Our gametes and sexual organs took on the characteristics of both genders. As for the manipulation of the gametes, our scientists felt that the male ability to create large numbers of gametes for the entirety of the lifespan was more efficient and for the uterus lining to only be triggered to grow if fertilisation had already occurred was a better design. The sexual organs of Kryptonians act a lot like human males when in the male ovipositor form. The tubal design acts as a penetrative organ which houses the 'tentacles' rolled inside which you saw the last day. The tentacles act as the depositor of the gamete inside a partner, each one releasing a gamete at the point of climax. The receiving partner's tentacles when in the female version retreat inside at the point of climax and bind with the tentacles of their partner. The receiving partner's tentacles absorb their partner's gametes and these join with secondary gametes inside the receiving tentacles. Once a single gamete had bonded to form a zygote the other receiving tentacles shrivel. The one with the viable zygote retracts inwards to the uterus and it excretes a set of hormones which cause the uterus lining to build up rapidly in less than an hour. Then the zygote it implanted by the internal tentacle and the Kryptonian is pregnant. The uterus only builds up if fertilisation occurs so no menstruation."

Lena's mind was rapidly trying to visualise the scenario which Kara had described and she couldn't help her blush as she envisioned Kara's own body as the one doing the penetrating.

"So, both Kryptonian partners must climax for the gametes to meet and allow for pregnancy?" Lena asked.

"Yes. The scientists needed something to trigger the release of a gamete and the surge of adrenaline and hormones when climax was achieved was simply efficient." Kara said matter of factly.

Lena sat for another moment and contemplated her next question, her cheeks burning slightly as she considered it, "So, in the male form, you could climax by non-penetrative acts and your ovipositors tentacles would…"

Kara blushing brightly cut Lena off, "Ejaculate? Yes. Sort of. That is the closest human equivalent. The tentacles each would release a gamete. It would appear a clear viscous fluid essentially, with a vaguely sandy texture."

"Oh really," Lena asked with a cocked eyebrow her blush vivid, matching Kara's. Yet, Lena's curious scientific mind was intrigued by the difference in colour, texture and biological makeup. "How awkward was your first wet dream in the Danvers house when you worked that out?" Lena asked trying to break the awkwardness of the moment.

Kara if possible blushed even more and she mumbled something inaudible. Lena shuffled closer, "What was that?"

Kara glanced at Lena with a painful blush and vulnerable embarrassment.

"I said you were my first wet dream."

Lena's mind froze. How could that be, they had only known each other two years and been dating a few months.

Seeing Lena's confusion Kara swallowed and whispered in a quiet, embarrassed voice, playing with her fingers distractedly. "Kryptonians are pansexual and pretty much demisexual…it's hard to describe using these human words, they still don't really capture our sexuality. Basically, I never really felt desire before. Not until I met you."

Lena was flabbergasted. Her eyes wide in shock, "Never?!"

Kara shrugged with one shoulder, her face looking shamefully at the wall, "I dated Mon-El because he knew about my anatomy. I didn't have to hide who I really was and I wanted to experience a relationship. Everyone around me had someone but me. He was sweet and kind and it felt good to be wanted, to have that physical connection without fear of rejection. I was a virgin and I wanted to experience what everyone on this planet seems to need, to talk about, that seems to inform every interaction and thought: sex. Yet, it was never something I did because I felt desire or a burning need. It was something I did to please Mon-El, something I did to fit in, to experience it, to feel 'normal.' Being with him like that was part of getting to be in a relationship. Being able to kiss, go out together, to go on dates…"

Lena felt tears slowly and silently trickling down her face. "Oh Kara…" Lena sighed mournfully.

Lena pulled Kara into her arms and peppered her with kisses.

"Please don't cry Lee-lee." Kara whispered.

"I just hate thinking of how alone and isolated you felt, doing things you didn't really feel pleasure from or desire for, just to fit in." Lena whispered.

"I should have waited for you. I shouldn't have given myself to another…" Kara began but Lena cut her off. Lena knew that Kryptonians had complex ideas around sexual relationships, but she didn't want Kara getting caught up in those ideas or the complex pull and push between human and Kryptonian social norms.

"Shhh," Lena whispered, pulling Kara tight. "I don't care what happened before Kara, only that you are here with me now and that you are here and doing these things with me because you want to, because you desire me, not out of obligation, out of a need to please me or a want to fit in…"

"Never!" Kara mumbled, clutching Lena almost painfully tight.

They lay embraced in each other's arms for some time before Lena dared to try and break the tense atmosphere.

"So, am I allowed to ask what the contents of that first wet dream was?" Lena asked.

Kara blushed again and in an amused whisper said, "Maybe one day I will tell you, but I don't think your ego needs any more inflating today."

Lena harrumphed good naturedly, pleased to see the darkness receding from Kara.

A thought suddenly struck Lena's mind which had been subconsciously dissecting Kara's revelation about her reproductive process.

"Kara?" Lena asked quietly to grab Kara's attention. "If your gametes are universally bondable and you are able to act as an inseminator does that mean you could theoretically impregnate me if we…"

Kara blushed again and pulled back, "I was going to discuss this with you before we take the last step. We are a different species but Kryptonian gametes are made to be universally and aggressively bondable, so according to the Kalex archive in the Fortress of Solitude there is the possibility that Kyrptonian gametes could bind with human gametes. Human females would have to carry the child. Male sperm are unable to penetrate our gametes. Our gametes can bind with female ovum though. Our advanced gametes would likely cause the offspring to have a number of Kryptonian dominant abilities. There would be limits too: the child would likely not gain my bone structure as the mother would be unable to provide the raw materials for example. The children would likely gain my abilities as they aged, as it takes time for a child to absorb enough solar radiation to cause their cells to reach a threshold before manifesting powers."

"Oh!" Lena said in shock. Her mind tumbling over the possibility that she could have a child with Kara. The image of a little girl with dark hair and blue eyes ran through her mind before she could stop it.

"How, how likely..." Lena tried to articulate.

Kara swallowed thickly, "If you were ovulating then it would be an almost certainty that my gametes would fertilise yours. But I have spoken with Alex and had the most awkward conversation on earth with Lois, Clark and Kalex. If you are taking birth control pills then you won't ovulate so pregnancy would not be a risk. This is all assuming you would be comfortable doing that. I know you said you are bisexual but when we progress to that stage we may only ever make love while my 'organs' are in the female form. No penetration necessary." Kara babbled.

Lena nodded but her eyes sharpened, "I want to be with you in every way Kara. Every way that you want," Lena said seriously as her eyes drilled into Kara.

Kara blushed again and kissed Lena softly.

Lena rolled away from Kara and her arm slapped blindly on the floor for her handbag which had slid partially beneath the sofa. Finally pulling it out Lena grabbed her phone and began typing intently.

"What are you doing?" Kara asked curiously.

"Texting Jess to set up an appointment with my doctor so that I can discuss the pros and cons of either going on the pill or having the Depo shot. Both prevent ovulation." Lena answered and her eyes darted to Kara, softening at the wide eyed look she found there, "No pressure Kara, but I want to be ready for whenever you are ready."

Kara blushed slightly. Nodding and allowing a small smile to twitch at the corner of her lips.

Setting her phone down Lena twisted so her back was to Kara again, snuggling into her bigger spoon.

"So, anything else on that beautiful mind of yours?" Lena asked.

Kara kissed the back of Lena's neck before abruptly sitting up and shuffling to the other end of the sofa.

Lena was miffed at Kara pulling away from her. The loss of warmth and the sense of separation making Lena feel colder and worried.

"Kara?" Lena asked worriedly as she looked at Kara who had curled up with her knees beneath her chin on the farthest couch cushion.

Kara was looking at Lena nervously, an expression that Lena hated. Lena had always done everything she could to make Kara comfortable as she explored her new found sexuality and to discuss the intimacies of her alien anatomy.

Lena knows that this is the topic that Kara had avoided earlier. She had let it go but now she would push. She can't let anything put distance between her and Kara, she won't allow it.

"Kara, talk to me. You can ask me anything. Tell me anything," Lena whispered softly and shuffled forward to grasp Kara's hand.

Kara looked at her with a faint blush and fading hesitancy.

"It's stupid." Kara mumbled.

Lena smiled softly at Kara, "Anything that you need. Anything that you want is not stupid Kara. If it makes you this nervous, it can't possibly be stupid."

Kara brushed her hair behind her ears and with a herculean effort she looked Lena in the eyes and stumbled across her words, "Could I see you, I mean, like you saw me…before?"

Lena went still, all her mind trying to pull apart the meaning of Kara's words. Kara for her part waited patiently, her blush gradually intensifying but allowing Lena to think on her request. The youngest Luthor often went unconsciously still when she was trying to figure something out.

Lena's eyebrows scrunched a little and before Kara could withdraw her request, thinking Lena was angry, she spoke.

"Kara, you saw me too. I stripped off for you too. I thought it was quite the memorable experience?" Lena asked with a cocked eyebrow and a confused tone.

Kara blushed deeper but with a deep breath she ploughed on. "I remember. It's one of my favourite memories actually. Sort of burned into my brain, like seeing Aphrodite standing before you and struck dumb by beauty, uh I am rambling. What I mean is that I remember, but I want, I need to see you…more intimately."

Lena's brows remained scrunched and she spoke, trying to understand aloud. "We have been naked since then Kara, we have been… _exploring."_

Kara blushed and began fidgeting, "Yes, but I have been keeping _my hands_ away from _certain areas_." Kara said with an obvious and pointed look at Lena's groin.

Lena blushed faintly.

"I thought you just weren't ready…" Lena said hesitantly.

Kara sighed, "I'm not, sort of. T's just that I don't really know…I mean, I know from books and the internet and stuff but I have never actually seen…and I am scared I might touch you wrong or hurt you," Kara mumbled as she blushed scarlet.

Lena's eyes widened as realisation sunk in. Kara had never been with a woman. Never been with a human at all. And not being one herself, she had never seen a woman's most intimate places in real life. Pictures could only give so much information. Lena felt heat rise as she imagined innocent Kara researching such things. The idea of her innocent and often bumbling girlfriend looking up women's vaginas so she would know what to expect, know how to be with Lena without hurting her… Lena was oddly touched and aroused. No one had ever made themselves uncomfortable or gone out of their way to see to her comfort and care for her like Kara did. No wonder Kara was hesitant to touch her.

A sudden self-consciousness and nervousness overtook the usually confident Luthor. Lena had been so focused on Kara's Alien anatomy that she had overlooked the possibility that Kara may find Lena's alien anatomy unappealing. What if Lena wasn't what Kara was expecting? What if after her 'research' Lena didn't live up to what Kara expected? What if the reality of Lena's primitive anatomy was repellent to Kara? Kryptonians didn't menstruate, they didn't have separate urethras right beside their sexual organs…and they had very different sexual organs. What if Kara was turned off by the reality?

Kara must have sensed Lena's sudden nervousness. "We can forget about it…it was a silly idea," Kara began as she grasped Lena's hands.

"No, it's not silly, if you need…you did it for me…it's just, what if you don't like…" Lena stumbled this time. Her confidence and Luthor mask long forgotten.

Kara smiled softly, mimicking Lena's own reaction from a few weeks ago. "I love you Lena. No matter what. I have a pretty good idea about what is _down there_ , it's just that I have never seen it in person and I don't want to be surprised as I begin exploring you more. I could never forgive myself if I accidently used too much strength or pushed blindly somewhere sensitive and hurt you." Kara blushed.

Lena leant forward on her knees and kissed her blushing girlfriend.

"Ok" Lena said, injecting as much Luthor confidence into her voice as possible.

Before she could overthink things, Lena rose and strode towards her bedroom just as Kara had done some weeks ago.

Kara scrambled to follow and by the time she caught up with Lena, her girlfriend had already begun removing her clothes.

Kara scrambled to follow, and seeing this Lena cocked an eyebrow. Kara shrugged self-consciously, "Equality is the foundation of any good relationship. If you're getting naked then I am too."

Lena smiled mischievously. "Who am I to argue with the paragon of truth."

Both women stripped and soon were facing each other. They were opposites and contrasting beauties. Out of her heals, Lena was shorter than expected, milky pale, her skin glowed in the harsh light of the bedroom, her dark hair like a black curtain over her shoulders and full curves enticing to any eyes that fell upon them. Kara glowed like the sun. Sun kissed blond hair like spun gold, tan skin and ocean blue eyes. Her athletic frame was toned and her natural height gave her the bearing of an amazon.

Lena with usual confidence strode forward and captured Kara's lips in a passionate kiss. Kara moaned and her hands roamed across Lena's silky back, down to her plumb and delicious ass. Lena's nails scored through Kara's scalp and across the skin of her back. Lena loved the feel of the silky soft, but impenetrable skin.

In a show of strength and spontaneity, Kara lifted Lena clean of the ground, cupping her rear and walking towards the bed. Lena let out a surprised gasp, her head thrown back, away from the kiss as Kara latched onto the front of her throat. Lena's core rubbed against Kara's abs, the small tuft of course hair scratching deliciously between them. Lena was becoming embarrassingly wet but before she could fully contemplate this she was distracted by the feel of Kara's ovipositor pushing into her rear. Lena distantly thought that they really needed to come up with a better name for Kara's sexual organ. Kara's Kryptonian word for it was one of the few Kryptonian words that required alien vocal chords. The thick tube of flesh ground against Lena's ass and with a soft "oof" Lena found herself deposited on her bed and pinned by Kara. They kissed until breathless. Kara caressed and suckled on Lena's ample chest causing Lena to writhe in need.

Lena was quickly losing her mind and she could feel Kara grinding against the outside of her labia, but the earlier ease of movement had been lost. Kara was tenser and her movements much more controlled. Lena swum back to consciousness, pushing aside the drug of arousal to look into Kara's eyes which had been clouded with arousal but were now scrunched in concentration. Her frame shaking slightly as she tried to control her body and strength. Lena sighed inside her mind. They were close, but not ready yet, Kara wasn't used to these sensations yet or how to move her body while subconsciously controlling her strength.

Lena pushed gently on Kara's shoulder. Kara, always aware of Lena's needs and conscious to always move as her lover wanted her to so she did not feel trapped by her super strength, rolled to the side.

Lena kissed Kara slowly, tempering their passion down to a lower simmer.

Lena trailed kisses down Kara's chest, abs and when she came to her ovipositor she breathed gently on it. Lena smiled in satisfaction as the organ unfurled from the male form into the female one. The flesh uncurled to show a deep red organ which resembled an anthurium flower protruding from her neat slit. At the top where a human clitoris would be there was a small bundle of translucent tentacles which began to squirm of their own volition.

Kara reached down to pull Lena back up to her. Kara gently kissed Lena and whispered against her lips, "I thought this was about me seeing you, not the other way around."

Lena blushed and kissed Kara again.

"Sorry babe, I kind of got lost in the moment," Lena apologised unrepentantly.

Lena kissed Kara again before rolling to Kara's side. Lena lay down with her legs shoulder width apart. Turning to look at her girlfriend, Lena waved her hand vaguely at her body. "I am yours. Look all you want, touch, whatever you want to explore. I trust you," Lena whispered.

Kara sighed and kissed Lena with a small smile, "Thank you. I love you."

Kara rolled over to gaze lovingly down at her girlfriend. Kara scanned over Lena's plump breasts, her toned abs and came unerringly to the juncture of her legs. The dark curly hair there was slightly curled, cropped neat and short. The idea of hair down there was so very different to Kara, yet seeing the small glistening droplets of Lena's arousal caught between them made her feel oddly proud. She was responsible for that.

Kara's hand hovered over Lena's groin, her eyes flickered up to meet Lena's loving gaze which held a hint of nervousness.

"May I?" Kara asked.

Lena smiled a little. "Anything you want Kara."

Kara ghosted her hand over Lena's labia. Marvelling at the sensation of the smoother skin, giving way to courser damp hair. Lena sucked in a shuddering gasp, biting her lip to muffle a moan form the smallest of caresses. This was the first time Kara had ever deliberately caressed Lena on her sensitive flesh below the waist, it was like fire.

Kara smiled proudly and emboldened by Lena's reaction she shuffled closer, situating herself on her knees between Lena's legs.

Kara gently caressed Lena and spread her lips to reveal her most intimate flesh.

"It's so pink!" Kara said in awe.

Lena couldn't help but laugh. "Well, you are so red!" Lena joked back with a pointed look at Kara's own groin.

Kara laughed too and the tension of the moment which the two women had been unaware of broke. They were together in this. Safe here with each other, exploring each other, learning each other and loving each other all the more for it.

Kara ducked her head to look closer. The flesh was pink. Tiny veins were visible through the sensitive, flesh and in places the pink turned a darker red. The heat which radiated from the flesh left Kara in awe. She sighed unconsciously and the cool breath across Lena's heated flesh made her moan and her core shudder.

"Ahh" Kara whispered in wonderment.

Kara took her time examining what she could see, the placement of openings and comparing it to the pictures she had researched. With a nimble finger Kara caressed Lena's clitoral hood, pulling it back to fully reveal her sensitive pearl.

Lena let out another moan, more guttural than before, and when Kara looked up, it was to see that Lena was biting down on the flesh of her thumb to muffle the moan. Kara's chest swelled in pride and arousal. She felt her own temperature rise and her tentacles began to squirm more energetically before the flesh rolled back into a male form. Kara groaned at her body's subconscious actions and need.

Returning her focus to her exploration Kara trailed her finger down from the clitoris to Lena's opening. The gentle touching of the sensitive flesh was too much for Lena and she bucked slightly causing the tip of Kara's finger to enter her. Kara was amazed by the heat, the convulsing rippling of muscle on the very tip of her finger.

With superhuman effort Kara withdrew, afraid if she did not, she would take Lena here and now, and as much as she wanted to, she was not yet ready to safely make love to Lena. So close, but not yet.

Kara removed drew back just as a small bead of moisture trickled from Lena's opening. The fresh scent hit Kara, musky, deep and imbued with the deepest notes of Lena's scent. It was a scent of pure sex and Kara groaned as she inhaled.

Pulling back and withdrawing her hands from Lena entirely, Kara shuffled back up to embrace Lena. Feeling the small quivering shakes that Lena was trying to suppress Kara smiled. She wasn't the only one in this relationship who had to restrain herself.

Kara kissed Lena luxuriantly and drew the throw blanket from the bottom of the bed over them both.

"Thank you Lena. Soon, I promise." Kara whispered.

Lena sighed in reply, "Soon. Whenever you are ready. This is something I want to do with you Kara, not to you."

"El Mayarah" Kara whispered as she snuggled into Lena.


	3. The prelude

Chapter 3: The Prelude

Summary:

Kara is really a soft, old fashioned romantic and she surprises Lena.

Notes:

Hello all, I am back. Thank you for your patience and kind words. I am very busy in real life but have not forgotten this or my other stories. At least 2 more updates to this and perfect alien day are in the works.

In response to all of the kind reviews and requests for more on this story, I have decided I will write the smutty ending that everyone has wanted, HOWEVER I am going to balance it with a fluffy prelude chapter that sets that up with some feels.

Enjoy and please review.

Chapter Text

Lena absently rubbed her neck to relieve the ache there. A glance at her computer showed it was 15:55. Lena had been in the office since 07:30 and still had a 16:00 meeting about a new design proposal for the next generation hologram projectors (which may or may not have been inspired by some notes Lena had sent to R&D after seeing the Alura hologram and discussing it with Kara). After that Lena had to plough through her continually full e-mail inbox to try and stay on top of the unrelenting mountain of paperwork she had to approve as majority share holder in both L-corp and Catco. Having Sam back full time as CFO and James Olsen finally pulling his weight at Catco since giving up Guardian had lessened the burden somewhat but there seemed to be no rest for the wicked.

Lena's intercom buzzed and even before Jess began speaking Lena groaned.

"Miss Luthor, your 4pm appointment has arrived."

Lena sighed and resigned herself to the inevitable. Pulling the folder containing her own thoughts on the project and dragging the knowledge she required to the front of her mind, Lena schooled her features to cool professionalism and straightened her posture in her seat. Lena's profile was strong and assured and any semblance of tiredness was wiped from her face.

Lena reached for her intercom and coolly said, "Send them in Jess."

Lena remained stoic, her hands clasped in front of her and the soft sound of her office door clicking open preceded the entrance of a smiling Kara instead of the head of R&D she had been expecting.

"Hi," Kara waved shyly, her sunny smile showing slight embarrassment and hesitancy as though Lena might be displeased at seeing her girlfriend.

Lena's cool exterior cracked immediately and an answering smile spread across her face.

"Kara?" Lena said as she spun on her seat to glide around her desk and meet Kara at the door.

"What are you doing here? I am afraid I have a 4pm appointment. Is something wrong?" Lena asked quickly reaching forward to take Kara's hands while grimacing at the thought of having to send her girlfriend away so she could take her meeting.

Lena looked curiously over Kara's shoulder trying to spot her 4pm while wrestling with her confusion at Jess letting Kara in when she had an appointment.

"Um, well, actually I am your 4pm," Kara said with a mischievous smile.

Lena cocked her head in confusion, "What?" She asked with a lack of her usual eloquence.

Kara smiled and fidgeted with Lena's hands where they were joined and cast a hesitant look over her shoulder to the foyer she had entered through.

"Um, yeah, I kind of manipulated Jess into giving me your 4 o'clock appointment so I could kidnap you. Please don't be mad at her," Kara said with an adorable pout.

Lena was frozen in shock for a moment before she smiled indulgently at Kara. The idea of innocent Kara manipulating her cold, hard assistant was hilarious. The only way to get Jess to do something was if she was willing, and it seemed that her assistant was conspiring with her girlfriend.

"Oh, really Miss Danvers. How very devious of you," Lena replied as she played along with Kara. "So, what have you planned for me, that it requires the co-opting of my assistant?"

Kara blushed adorably and ducked her head slightly, "I know you have been having a hectic week and I thought that you deserved an early evening. Our usual dinner and snuggles on a Friday night, but with a slightly earlier start?"

Lena smiled softly at Kara's thoughtfulness. She cast a glance back at her desk, the pile of work files waiting for her and her computer humming softly. Lena had been considering calling Kara and postponing their usual Friday night plans until tomorrow because she had so much work on. Lena looks back to Kara, the gentle refusal dying on her tongue as she sees the resigned sadness seeping into Kara's features and her shoulders drooping.

"Give me a moment to grab my stuff and we can go," Lena found her mouth saying without conscious thought.

Kara's face immediately brightened and the smile she gave Lena was worth more than a weeks' worth of L-Corp profits.

"Oh, great, well I'll wait by the elevator," Kara replied with bouncy enthusiasm. She dove forward and placed a sloppy kiss on Lena's surprised lips, before turning and dashing out of the office.

Lena stood stunned for a moment, her lips tingling.

With an indulgent sigh Lena turned to retrieve her belongings and shut down her computer. Lena looked mournfully at the stacks of work she had to do, resigning herself that she might have to come into the office for a few hours on Sunday to catch up.

Lena shook herself, and cast off her fruitless ruminations. A small smile tugged at her lips as she remembered that she was exchanging a night of dry paperwork for one spent snuggled up with Kara.

Lena walked out to the entrance foyer to her office, Jess was diligently typing on her computer and seemingly unaware of Lena as she loomed over her assistant.

"I will be leaving early Jess. Have a pleasant evening," Lena said in a dry voice.

Jess slowly looked up at her boss, blinking innocently and with a blank face that blighted the smug smile tugging at her lips and the mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Oh, very good Miss Luthor," Jess said and then her eyes darted to Kara, "Enjoy your evening."

Lena narrowed her eyes at her impudent assistant and under her breath whispered, "Traitor," before sashaying over to Kara, the faint huffing laugh from Jess following her steps.

Kara seemed to bounce in place like an eager puppy as she waited by the elevator for Lena.

When Lena stepped up beside her, Kara immediately clasped her hand with Lena's and beamed at her. Lena couldn't help but smile back and all thoughts of work flew from her mind.

"So, how was your day?" Lena asked.

Kara stuttered, "It was, uh, fine."

Lena studied Kara from the corner of her eye. Kara seemed even more energetic than usual, bouncing from one foot to the other as they stepped into the elevator. Lena calmly pressed "G" and looking at Kara more directly in the mirrored surface of the elevator doors noticed that her girlfriends bubbliness was tinged by a sort of anxious nervousness.

"That's good…" Lena began as her face pinched in concern and deciding to address the issue head on she asked, "Are you sure you're alright Kara, you seem…nervous?"

Lena reached out gently and grasped Kara's arm in a reassuring squeeze, turning Kara to face her.

Kara blushed slightly and flicking her hair forward as a shield she gazed at Lena with nervous eyes.

Lena was growing concerned. She had thought Kara had come to start their weekend earlier but now it seemed there was another reason. Was something wrong? Lena tried to shut down the sudden panic that wanted to well up in her. Kara and herself had been doing so well in their relationship that even Lena was beginning to believe that this could work, that she may actually deserve this happiness. Had she spoken too soon?

"Me, nervous? No…" Kara began but at Lena's concerned look and a flicked eyebrow her inability to lie caught up with her. With a deep exhale Kara said, "Ok so maybe there is something a little more to my plans than just stealing you away for Netflix and takeout, but it's a surprise, can you just trust me? Please?"

The worry melted from Lena and she felt her shoulders relax as a soft smile overtook her face.

"You are terrible at keeping secrets Kara, its why I love you and its probably why I trust you. Do I get a hint about this surprise?" Lena replied.

Kara straightened as the doors opened and dragged Lena towards the exit with a giggled, "No! No hints, and don't ask, or else I will give in and that would ruin the surprise, and then I would be upset, and I know you would feel bad for upsetting me!"

Lena laughed at Kara's rambled explanation and at how true it was. If she really wanted to know what the surprise was she could weedle it from Kara but she would let her have her fun.

"As you wish my lady," Lena laughed as she pushed her way through L-corp's doors.

Kara drew her up to the curb where Lena was surprised to see Kenneth standing at her car with the door open, smiling cheekily at her.

"Miss Danvers, Miss Luthor, your chariot awaits!" Kenneth called jovially while swinging his arm in a wide arc like a footman of old.

Lena's eyes narrowed playfully on Kenneth and then on Kara.

"Have you corrupted all of my staff against me? I have managed to stave off corporate espionage from multiple sources but you shoot an adorable smile and my employees all seem to dance to your tune?" Lena mocked.

Kara merely slid forward to passingly press a friendly kiss to Kenneth's cheek who blushed faintly and then spun back to Lena, "Well it worked on you too, so what chance did they have!" Kara joked.

"What chance indeed!" Lena mused in a whisper as she followed Kara into the car.

Kenneth quickly climbed into the drivers seat and after raising the privacy screen pulled off from the curb.

"So, how was your day really love?" Lena asked again while shifting closer so her shoulder brushed Kara. The casual term of endearment which had at first sounded stilted and foreign coming from Lena's mouth was now something which she loved saying. Kara blushed faintly when Lena managed to come up with a new endearment and that alone was enough motivation to have Lena willing to utter the sometimes foolish sounding names.

Kara blushed and fidgeted a little before turning in the leather seat to face Lena, although she only looked at her from beneath her eyelashes, baby blue eyes partially obscured and hesitant.

Kara nervously grasped Lena's hands and began idly playing with Lean's fingers as she answered.

"Well, um it was fine. I was kind of anxious for most of it though, and really busy trying to finalise some things…and then I may have had a little bit of a freak out that the plans I was spending the day on were stupid, but uh, here we are." Kara babbled.

Lena's eyes had narrowed as she listened, trying to make sense of that unusually nonsensical Kara babble.

"What plans had you freaking out Kara? If you needed help, you know you could have called me?" Lena said, now filled with concern.

Kara instead of being reassured seemed to pull further into herself and went from fidgeting with Lena's fingers to caressing her hands anxiously.

"Uh, well," Kara began, "that would have been counterproductive because the plans were actually to do with you?"

Lena froze for a moment. The combination of the words which included herself and a plan of any description had never ended well. Usually it resulted in her mother, brother or some mad alien Queen tricking her into doing something awful. Lena pulled her hands back slightly in reflex but Kara suddenly latched onto them desperately and looking fully at Lena for the first time since entering the car. Examining Lena's expression as her face seemed to close off Kara panicked,

"oh no, not plans, like bad plans.. or nefarious at least, you might think their bad….and that's totally okay, its…Lena do you trust me?"

Lena was about to automatically answer yes when her heightened awareness of her surroundings made her suddenly notice that Kenneth was not driving towards their home but was rather heading to the west of the City towards the coast. If anything Lena's body tensed more and she ignored Kara's question,

"Where are we going?" she asked Kara, trying desperately to keep the panicked edge from her voice. The mantra of 'Kara loves you, she would never hurt you,' playing in her head.

Kara glanced out the window and took notice of their route and grimaced before looking again at Lena,

"Its part of the plan…a surprise. A good one I hope, but if you think its bad we can go home. I just need you to trust me Lena. Please?" Kara implored.

Lena gazed into those baby blue eyes that were bracketed by concerned crinkles and allowed her hands to go slack in Kara's grasp as her thumb began caressing Kara's hand.

Lena knew Kara would never hurt her, the trauma of her past was making her overreact. Of course she trusted Kara. Kara loved her and she loved Kara. There was no need to panic.

"I trust you." Lena whispered.

Kara smiled as though Lena had handed her the winning lottery ticket and leaned forward to plant a soft sweet kiss on her lips.

Lena leant into the comforting caress, allowing Kara's warmth and softness to wash away her worries.

The kiss was just getting heated when the car came to a stop and Kenneth's voice floated through the intercom, "We have reached your destination Miss Danvers."

Lena pulled back with a playful frown, "I don't think I like you usurping my employees."

Kara giggled and opened the door pulling Lena out with her to stand on the pavement.

Lena cocked an eyebrow in question but Kara merely shrugged faintly and pulled her forward with barely a glance at traffic before crossing the road and Lena found herself being dragged up the steps of what she quickly deduced was the Catamaran Hotel, one of the nicest hotels on the west coast of the City.

Entering the lobby, the cool air conditioning sent a chill down Lena's body. Lena barely had a moment to take in the view of the well appointed lobby with its modern art, cool marble and soft furnishings before Kara was again tugging her towards the entrance for the exclusive Kove restaurant.

"Table for two, Danvers please," Kara said easily and the uptight host nodded sharply and with a professional swivel marched off to lead them towards their table.

They were efficiently seated in a private corner with heavy leather menus with linen card and exquisite calligraphy detailing this weeks locally sourced, organic menu. The prices notably missing and indicating to Lena the class and expense of the establishment. To discuss price was gauche and as Lex used to say, if people had to ask about price then they usually couldn't afford it.

Lena finds herself automatically drawn to the Artichoke broth with smoked yolk and winter leaves starter but can't help but glance at Kara. This Michelin menu is so far from the culinary delights that Kara loves and the portion size will barely dent her 10,000 calorie a day need, never mind the price.

Kara was smiling happily however at the menu, obviously unsurprised by what she is seeing, although the slight nibbling of her lower lip is a dead giveaway that Kara is nervous about something, but what? The price? Impressing Lena? Understanding the menu?

Lena couldn't help her curiosity, "What is going on Kara?"

Kara blushed slightly and lowered her menu, "W-what do you mean? Can't a girl take her girlfriend for a surprise romantic dinner?"

Lena coked an eyebrow and Kara seemed to blush harder and began subconsciously picking at the edge of the menu.

"This is a Michelin star hotel Kara. One I have wanted to try admittedly but its not exactly in your wheelhouse. The portions are tiny, despite the eight course tasting menu, and the food…it is decidedly healthier than your usual tastes. I do remember you stating you were allergic to vegetables once. As for the price…"

Kara if possible blushed harder and lowered her head but at the mention of cost cut Lena off. "I just wanted to do something special for you. I know that you have been going to the gym more often to eat my sometimes unhealthy diet with me and I know you like this healthy stuff," Kara flicked the menu wrinkling her nose slightly, "I want you to know I appreciate you, we don't always have to do the things I like, I know you're more used to places like this and I have been saving up my DEO consultancy payments, that s _omeone_ got me, so the cost is irrelevant." Kara said as she narrowed her eyes at Lena.

Lena smiled indulgently and with a hint of cunning pride. Lena had been outraged to find out that Kara was working with the DEO for no payment. Kara had the absurd moral ideal that hero-ing was its own reward but Lena had argued that for world endangering events and antisocial hours or events where Supergirl simply couldn't be done without when dealing with the most powerful aliens or metas Kara should be paid a one off consultancy fee. It hadn't been hard to convince J'onn and Alex when Lena went full business negotiator on them and threw in some guilt about the cost of Kara's food bill and her destroyed clothes.

Lena reached across to grasp Kara's hand. "Kara, I love spending time with you, at a fancy restaurant or curled up watching Netflix. I would have been happy to order Chinese and have our usual evening in, I don't want you wasting your money on food you don't like. I am forced to attend enough galas and fund raisers that I get a belly full of this kind of food as is so we can just go back to the apartment if you want?"

Kara was subtly shaking her head, "I don't hate the food. It all tastes divine, even if it is healthy, its just the portion size. I ate before I came so its fine. I want this evening to be special, its part of the surprise, so please, enjoy it…for me?" Kara pleaded.

Lena couldn't help the soft smile that graced her lips before they pursed in thought picking up on Kara's slip. "Part of the surprise Kara?"

Kara if possible blushed redder than a tomato and began fidgeting in her seat, "uh, huh, well, yes, part, like there is more to this evening…well if you want, because you can say no, there is no pressure here…I mean its up to you, I hope you would be happy to…you seemed ready, but if your not, dinner could be…I mean…"

Lena crushed Kara's fingers to reassure and grab her attention, cutting off the nonsensical babbling, "Kara, breathe, of course I will love any surprise you give me," Kara coughed at this comment and seemed to almost swallow her tongue, "are we going out after dinner?" Lena prompted.

Kara glanced at Lena's eyes and then her gaze skittered nervously to their entwined hands as she spoke, " uh no. I didn't just book a table for dinner, but also a room for bed and breakfast."

Lena couldn't help her confusion as she asked, "but why? we are only about an hour and a half from home, the rooms here are extortionate, you could fly us or I can call Kenneth to come and lift…"

"I'm ready!" Kara cut in, her words rushed and her blush somehow deeper.

Lena's mind screeched to a halt and seemed to shut down. Her mouth snapped shut mid word and her eyes flew wide.

There was only one kind of "ready" Kara could be talking about. The last number of months had seen their physical relationship gradually building and becoming more heated. Lena had been allowing everything to move at Kara's pace, not wanting her to feel pressured or uncomfortable. Frankly, Lena was just amazed Kara let her touch her at all and touche her in return. She would have been willing to never have sex but Kara said she wanted that intimacy. Kryptonian demisexuality combined with Kara's need to acclimate to her reactions and strength while in bed with a human had made their progress torturously slow…but now Kara thinks she is ready.

Lena can feel her pulse speed up as she takes in Kara's nervous fidgeting and the fantasies that Lena has been supressing of exploring every inch of Kara and vice versa, race through her mind. Lena knows her eyes have darkened in lust and her mouth feels dry. With deliberate slowness she lifts the jug of water and pours herself a glass to sip from while trying to regulate her breathing.

Lena's eyes flick to her surroundings and Kara's efforts to get Lena away from the office, her conspiring with her staff all suddenly seems to make sense. Kara has planned a date night in a fancy hotel for their first time. Its oddly romantic and so very Kara.

Kara is struggling to not fidget, or perhaps run away in embarrassment it seems. Her head is bowed in apparent embarrassment, but the slight angle lets Lena know she is listening to her accelerated heart rate. Lena unsticks her tongue for long enough to ask in a suddenly husky whisper, "Are you sure?"

Kara's nervously ducked head whips up to Lena and some of Supergirl's confidence infects her eyes as she holds Lena's gaze.

"I have never been surer of anything in my life." Kara says profoundly.

Lena can feel butterflies rush in a swirl of excitement through her stomach, as arousal pools lower down in a curling heat.

Lena nods slightly breaking their connection and Kara lowers her eyes, withdrawing her hand from Lena's to look up at her through lidded lashes.

"If you want to…I am ready. I organised with the DEO so we won't be interrupted for the next 24 hours, Jess has worked magic on your schedule and I have overnight bags for us upstairs. I know it's kind of presumptuous of me Lee. Its neither of our first time, you probably think its silly, but I've never felt like this before, not with him, I never wanted, and I want this to be special. Maybe you don't want… It's a stupid idea…" Kara began flagellating herself, the embarrassment infecting her cheeks, making her self conscious about her desire and Lena will not have that.

"Its not stupid." Lena says, her voice suddenly soft and tender, a tone the world will never know, could never believe a Luthor could speak with. Kara alone brings this softness, this love and concern from Lena. Anyone else, Lena would have scorned them for being a soft hearted millennial giving into the media's idealised notion of love and sex…but for Kara…with Kara… this felt like all those things. The idea of sex felt profound, like the nuns in her boarding school in Ireland told them it was supposed to…like they were discussing making love. The notion catches Lena off guard for a moment before her mind settles. Yes, that is what she wants, she doesn't want sex, she wants to make love…for the first time ever.

Kara gazes deeply into Lena's eyes, the signature crinkle between her brows.

"I want Kara, I want you and only you, in a way I have never wanted anyone before. You are right I have had sex before, but that's all it was. A physical transaction, something for a quick burst of pleasure to not feel so alone, with people who were always after something, my money, my families influence or the advantage my intelligence could give them…you are the first person I know wants me for me…and you're the first person I want to make love to, the first person I have ever wanted to share this with as more than a transaction." Lena explained in a shaky voice, their hands meeting across the table.

"Its not a stupid idea, not at all." Lena whispered.

Silent tears trickled down Kara's cheeks and a brilliant smile split her face.

"OK then," Kara whispered and Lena nodded with surety.

With deft movements both women reached for their linen napkins to dab their eyes and let out nervous laughs.

With a sudden mischievous look Lena smiled at Kara and in a dark voice she innocently stated, "Well Miss Danvers, with our plans for the next 24 hours I will need you fully prepared so there are no distractions, fully _satisfied_ , at least food wise."

Kara looked confused for a moment but before she could ask what Lena meant she had waved down the waiter who arrived with fleet footed attention.

"Ready to order ladies?" he asked in a smooth voice.

Lena smiled wider if possible and held out her hand to him with a black credit card, "Oh yes, we'll have four of everything please."

Kara gasped, "Leeena!" Her cheeks colouring.

The waiter's eyes bugged out before he could hide his reaction behind his professional mask.

"Four…of everything? Are you sure mam?" he asked in a strained voice.

Lena if possible smiled even wider and with a distinctly impish edge, "Oh yes, put it on my card, I think we'll need the energy" Lena said rakishly, causing Kara to groan and let out an embarrassed giggle even as the waiter deftly snatched the credit card and seemed to vanish to the kitchen doors where he began frantically gesturing between their table and the credit card as he spoke with a somewhat shocked fellow waiter.

Lena looked like the cat who had eaten the canary and she relaxed bonelessly back in the plush chair as she surveyed Kara.

"Dinner will be on me Kara, I am sure you can provide a…suitable dessert."

Kara gulped dryly looking suddenly like a hare before a fox, but then, whether from her Supergirl persona or from some untapped pool of courage, she smiled back shyly, "I'll do my best Miss Luthor."

* * *

To be continued...


	4. The Climax Warning: smut

Chapter 4: The Climax

Summary: Lena and Kara consummate their relationship.

Warning: Smut ahead.

Notes:

Thank you to all the kind reviews which took this story from a one shot to a four shot. Apologies for the delay but this chapter is almost 10,000 words and as my first stab at smut I ended up tinkering with it a lot.

All mistakes are my own as this story has no beta checker.  
All characters belong to DC and the CW. I just like taking them out to play with and ruminate on alien biology.

I hope you enjoy it and I would love to hear your thoughts in the comments.

_

Dinner had been a torture. That is not to say the food wasn't all delicious and presented like works of freaking art, but Kara had found that Lena was evil.

Yes, all those warnings of evil Luthors were completely true, there was no other explanation for the way Lena Luthor tuned their dinner into foreplay. From the moment the extravagant amount of food was served Lena had seemed to turn into some kind of succubus temptress. Luscious red lips, a darting tongue, hooded eyes and breathy moans of satisfaction between bites turned the simple act of eating into the most scorching foreplay. Kara had been sporting a terminal blush and been trying valiantly to focus on the wonderful food that Lena had ordered.

However, even with such extravagant and wonderful offerings, Kara was distracted, and by the small quirk of Lena's lips Kara could only guess that Lena knew exactly what she was doing.

Kara almost dropped her spoon as Lena let out a particularly loud moan as she sucked on the last spoonful of her Capannari black raspberry chip ice-cream. Lena relaxed back into her seat, the spoon caught between her luscious red lips, a small spot of ice-cream caught in the very corner of her mouth and her eyes closed in satisfaction.

Kara glanced around nervously in case someone had head Lena, but the quiet ambiance of the restaurant was undisturbed. A soft giggle brought Kara's attention back to Lena who was looking at her through half lidded eyes as she returned her spoon to her bowl and smiled smugly.

"Enjoying your dessert Kara?" Lena asked with suppressed laughter.

It was only then that Kara realized her spoon had stalled midway to her mouth and the melting ice-cream had dripped back into the bowl.

"Shoot!" Kara exclaimed before diving forward to clumsily rescue the last of the ice cream. It was delicious, decadent ice-cream, and under normal circumstances Kara would have taken her time to fangirl about this wonderous dessert but for once, Kara had other things than food on her mind.

"Are you done?" Lena asked with absolute innocence.

"Uh, um, Yes?" Kara said hesitantly, fidgeting slightly in her seat.

"Would you like to get tea or coffee Kara…or do you have other plans for me?" Lena asked while the corner of her mouth kicked up and she raised that damn perfect eyebrow in mock question.

Kara blushed and her mind raced. They both knew where this night was leading, and as usual Lena was leaving the speed of events to Kara. If she wanted to stall and buy more time then Lena would let her: they would sit here, drink coffee and discuss perfectly mundane matters all the while knowing that it was but a temporary delay. If anything, it would just be more time for Lena to tease Kara…by Rao if they brought out tuile biscuit curls and Lena ate them in the same sensuous fashion this meal had passed in then Kara thinks she might actually explode.

Marshalling her courage and trying to appear calm, Kara replied, "We could go check out our room?"

Lena surveyed Kara, and for a moment the sexual predator and coquettish tormenter that she had been dropped away to reveal the real Lena again. Her eyes filled with warmth and concern.

"Only if that is what you really want Kara." Lena said as she reached across the table, avoiding the plethora of empty plates to entwine their hands.

Kara smiled and squeezed back. "Well, after that performance throughout dinner, you are lucky I didn't just throw you over my shoulder and fly us straight there" Kara said while embarrassedly playing with her glasses with her free hand.

Lena let out a small breathy laugh and then her eyebrows scrunched slightly together before she reached over with her other hand to cradle Kara's in hers fully.

"I am sorry, I guess...well, I'm sort of nervous and I fell back into old habits: a mask of seduction. Luthor's don't show vulnerability you know?" Lena said with a self-conscious shrug and a faint blush dusting her own cheeks as she hesitantly cast glances from their entwined hands to Kara's eyes.

Kara smiled softly and began rubbing small patterns into the backs of Lena's hands.

"I want you Lena, not the mask. In case it has escaped your notice, I sort of lured you here, you have me. There is no need for games." Kara reminded her gently.

Lena smiled softly at Kara even as internally she struggled to comprehend it. The idea that Kara really wanted her, that Kara wasn't going to change her mind. That Kara wanted Lena was illogical to her genius mind. Lena had subconsciously fallen back into old habits, to lure, to entrap, to seduce so that she could keep Kara here, so that this night could happen before Kara realised her mistake, before she realised that she was too good for a Luthor. Lena sighed gently and tried to push back all of the self-doubting voices that sounded suspiciously like her mother. Kara was right, she didn't need to pretend, with Kara she could be herself. Kara had fallen for the real Lena not one of her masks.

Lena couldn't find the words to apologise or to explain so she simply stated the one truth that she knew unshakeably, "I love you Kara."

Kara smiled as though given a bucket of potstickers and gently tugged Lena's hand as she rose from her chair.

Lena rose and stepped around the table to stand with Kara. Kara raised their joined hands and dropped a soft, almost reverent kiss on the back of Lena's hand. "Will you join me Lee-lee?" Kara asked.

The question seemed to have layers that Lena was missing, something hidden behind those arctic blue eyes which Lena would never fathom, yet without hesitation she answered, "Always Kara."

Kara smiled softly and linking her arm with Lena she gently tugged her in the direction of the hotel lobby and back towards the elevators.

Lena easily kept pace with Kara, her arm sure and warm entwined with her own. Their comfortable silence began to grow heavy as they stepped inside the elevator and Kara pressed a button which whisked them high up in the towering hotel.

The tension, the anticipation grew heavy in Lena and she knows that Kara can hear her heart speeding up.

The elevator dinged on one of the top floors and Kara led Lena to one of the doors at the end of the corridor. A key card appeared in Kara's hand and before waving it to unlock the door Kara looked again deeply into Lena's eyes, giving her yet one more chance to refuse, to walk away. Lena offered only a small smile and a barely perceptible nod as reply. Kara swiped the card over the door and with a gentle click the door opened.

Kara stood back slightly, and Lena slipped into the room but was pulled up short by the sight within.

Low lights were on and the stars, moon and light of the city outside illuminated a large set of windows to the left giving a breath-taking view of the city. Yet it was not this which rooted Lena to the spot, nor was it the elegant furniture of the suite, a dining table, a small sitting area, desk and exquisite decoration in creams, reds and gold. No, what rooted Lena to the spot was the queen-sized bed that looked sinfully soft dominating the centre of the room. Already the sheets were turned down and a spread of blood red rose petals led from the door to the foot of the bed. A stand with a chilled bottle of champagne and chocolates sat elegantly off to the side.

It was the epitome of romantic, and obviously prepared by Kara in advance. A scene from a romantic human movie she was eager to recreate. The silly romantic. Lena felt tears gather in her eyes and a soft smile jump to her face.

Kara stood behind Lena and kicking the door shut she slipped forward to encircle Lena from behind, her extra height allowing her to rest her chin on Lena's shoulder and whisper into her ear, "It's maybe a bit cliché but I wanted it to be special…"

Lena cut off Kara's hesitant explanation as she turned in her love's arms and reached up to kiss her passionately.

After a moment Lena pulled back deliberately and looked into Kara's passion filled eyes.

"It's perfect, your perfect," Lena whispered with a voice cracking with emotion.

Kara smiled softly and leant forward to plant slow, gentle kisses on Lena's lips.

Lena luxuriated in the feel of Kara, so sweet, and soft.

It always amazed Lena how someone so indestructible could be so soft. Lena moaned from the back of her throat and the now routine frustration of having to breathe while Kara with her damned alien pharynx simply moved lower to Lena's neck as she gasped for air rose in Lena.

In the beginning it had embarrassed Lena that Kara could draw such sounds from her, Lena was used to being able to control her reactions, to internalise them, but Kara seemed to break down all of her control. What's more, Kara's almost utter silence as she kissed due to her separate pharynx, but for nasally little groans, had made Lena even more self-conscious. Kara had confessed that she was pleased though that Lena was enjoying Kara's kisses and touch so much that she made noises, she found the sounds reassuring that she wasn't hurting Lena. They helped to ground Kara. It was this shy reassurance which had finally banished the last of Lena's reserve.

Lena gasped for air as Kar pushed her further backwards, her heals dragging through rose petals until they hit the edge of the bed. Lena didn't let herself fall back though, as even through her lust hazed mind, reason returned. Lena pushed slightly and immediately Kara pulled back.

"Sorry, was I moving too fast, I thought…" Kara began to ramble as she took Lena's resistance as chastisement.

Lena darted in for a kiss to stop Kara's obvious alien babble before se totally killed the mood.

"No silly, I would love this continue and it will, but would you mind if I showed first and changed into something more comfortable. I have been in the office since 7am and would like to be clean before we… _proceed_."

Lena fought the urge to blush with ruthless Luthor control. Kara had explained how sensitive her sense of taste and smell were and ever since Lena had always been extra careful to always be absolutely immaculate before she spent time with Kara. Kara had naturally caught onto this trend and the embarrassing conversation which followed about Kara preferring Lena's natural scent to soaps and perfumes had reduced some of Lena's obsession. However, for their first time at least, Lena didn't want to be smelling or tasting of the office and a full day of hard work.

Kara blushed slightly, seeming to take in Lena's business clothes for the first time.

"Oh sure, I forgot. Sorry, I was able to clean up before I picked you up at work, I never thought, I mean I should have allowed for some time for you to change and…"

Lena again silenced Kara with a kiss.

"It's fine Kara. Just give me twenty minutes to shower. Have you that overnight bag?"

Kara blurred for a moment across the room and was back with a small black overnight bag in hand.

Lena smiled softly and stepped towards the bathroom door.

Stalling on a thought at the door Lena looked over her shoulder, "Kara?"

Kara now sitting on the edge of the bed bit her lip and looked at Lena, "Yes?"

"Would you like to join me?" Lena asked hesitantly.

Even across the room Lena could see Kara's pupils blow wide and her hands clench tightly on the side of the bed as she drew in a sharp breath.

There was a beat of silence and Kara seemed to fight with herself. Her body rocked forward and then back as she let out a gust of air that faintly ruffled the rose petals on the floor.

"Uh, maybe another time, after…when..." Kara babbled.

Lena smiled softly, she had thought that it might be a step too far for Kara's control, but she at least wanted to make the offer. Maybe one day soon.

"It's fine Kara. I understand. No pressure. I will leave the door open if you change your mind," Lena replied.

"Thank you," Kara sighed in relief. "I uh, I'll get comfortable while you shower," Kara said as she fidgeted with her glasses.

"You do that," Lena replied as she stepped into the bathroom.

The room was luxurious, white marble and black detailing. A shower and bath designed for two with his and hers sinks. Lena definitely had to get Kara to join her in here one day.

Lena quickly riffled through the overnight bag coming up with the scentless shower gels and shampoo which she had been using since dating Kara.

Stripping off and stepping into the powerful shower Lena carried out her ablutions quickly, glad that she had been to her personal beautician only a day previously and had been waxed and trimmed within an inch of her life.

Stepping out of the shower Lena towel dried the quickly and combed her hair, leaving it damp as she again riffled through the overnight bag. There was a change of clothes for the next morning but the nightwear which Kara had brought for her was rather; pedestrian.

How Lena wishes she had know about this evening, she would have worn some of the sexier lingerie that she owns. Poor Kara must have lifted the first things in her drawers, which it seemed were as a mismatched bra and pantie set in a rather dull silver, and pearl, along with the long soft cotton sleep shirt that Lena had stolen from Kara. Comfortable but hardly sexy and alluring.

Lena pursed her lips. These would not do for their first time…a mischievous grin rose to Lena's lips. Well they planned to be naked anyway.

Checking herself in the mirror one more time Lena took a deep breath and opened the door to the suite.

Kara had her back to Lena and was in the midst of pouring a glass of champagne. Kara had changed and was now wearing a silky black nightgown that skimmed the tops of her golden thighs. The length of long toned legs on display instantly drew Lena's eye. Lena wanted to huff, it seems Kara had packed her the most unimaginative lingerie ever but had gone out and bought herself some new and tempting pieces of her own. How dreadfully unfair. Lena smiled impishly, now no longer feeling guilty about stepping out naked. The question was, what was Kara wearing beneath that deliciously skimpy piece of black silk.

Kara turned at that moment and catching sight of Lena silhouetted in the light of the bathroom, in all her naked glory, the glass in her hand promptly slipped from the strongest grip on earth to splash champagne on the floor and roll beneath the bed.

"What…you...!" Kara tried to speak, a powerful blush racing across her face and disappearing down her neck beneath that flimsy silk robe.

Kara's pupils were blown and she gaped like a fish before her mouth snapped shut and she inhaled sharply. Kara surveyed Lena like a predator, the shy girl disappearing for a moment as her eyes wandered over her girlfriend.

Lena basked in the attention. This was not the first time Kara had seen Lena naked but it was as if every time was the first. Lena was just so exquisitely beautiful, like a marble statue come to life, her wet hair flowed behind her in a luxurious waterfall. Lena's breasts were generous and topped with dusky pink nipples that stood at attention in the cool nudity of the room. Her tapered waist lead to curvy thighs and toned legs. Nestled between was a small patch of dark curly hair which was neatly trimmed and glistened, with water from the shower or arousal? Kara was desperate to discover.

"Beautiful." Kara whispered reverently.

Lena smiled cockily, her naturally red lips pulled into a sexy grin that made her look younger but no less erotic.

Lena walked forward like a huntress of old, advancing on her prey, and Kara, the girl of steel felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise in awareness and anticipation. Her breathing becoming more laboured the closer Lena got. And yet Kara was frozen, hypnotised by Lena's beauty, the trailing droplets of water that ran across her naked form.

Lena reached out confidently to the tied black ribbon on Kara's silk gown and when no protest came she pulled gently on them, so the robe dropped open revealing the breath stealing sight beneath.

Lena's heart raced, and she sucked in air with a hiss between her teeth. Before Lena could consciously tell her body, 'no,' her right hand had slid forward to graze up Kara's firm abs and to cup her modest breasts which were pushed forward like an offering to the gods by the black lace and ocean blue bra. The front of the cups was intricate black lace which did nothing to hide Kara's hard nipples The ocean blue silk wrapped around the sides but gave way to the black lace in the middle which dipped down in a triangle trailing beneath Kara's chest as though to point to the fetching underwear that was no more than two straps of ocean blue material which held a small triangle of lace over Kara's most intimate place. A place which already seemed to glisten with need and which was beginning to develop a definitive bulge as a small red nub, the beginning of her ovipositor in male form pushing its way out.

Lena's right hand cupped Kara's breast and dragged deliciously over her nipple. Kara threw her head back and let out a rare groan at the stimulation. Lena, always the opportunist took that moment to step forward on tiptoes to ravish the exposed neck presented to her with wet kisses and less than tame nips of her teeth, all the while her right-hand massaging Kara's breast, before finally her left hand dove forward to roughly cup Kara between her legs.

"Need you," Lena all but gasped into Kara's throat between kisses as her hand began rubbing circles between Kara's legs over silky lace.

Kara groaned again and in a move of strength and speed worthy of her alter ego, Kara whipped Lena up and threw her onto the bed, covering her body with her own.

The tables had turned and suddenly Kara was the one ravishing Lena. Her hands everywhere, caressing Lena's sides, the tops of her thighs, her breasts. One moment a hand was roughly holding Lena's hair as Kara plundered Lena's mouth and the next it was toying with the nipple of her right breast as Kara sucked upon her right.

The sensations were too much too quick and Lena was never a passive person. She bent her left leg so her thigh rubbed between Kara's legs and Kara with a groan and uncoordinated movements of a novice moved her own thigh between Lena's following her lead. Lena could feel herself becoming embarrassingly wet against Kara's thigh but was too caught up in the sensations flooding her, the burning coil that was building in her core, the feel of lace grinding against her own thigh from Kara, Kara's lips on her breasts, her hands…Lena groaned and pulled Kara's head up by her hair, none too gently, glad she was indestructible and locked her lips with hers.

The kiss was almost frantic as Lena and Kara ground against each other. Lena's movements were just becoming frantic when she felt it, felt Kara slowing, her frame becoming more rigid and her movements more mechanical. Lena cursed herself, her selfish Luthor-ness. She had done it again. Become obsessed in her own pleasure and missed Kara's needs. Lena drew back and caught a glimpse of Kara's face, the adorable wrinkle between her eyes showing she was concentrating, fighting with herself, subsumed by too much sensation too quickly.

"Kara, Kara…" Lena whispered as she slowed her hips and drew further back to catch Kara's eyes, her hands cupping her face. "Talk to me."

Kara sucked in a breath and dropped her head into Lena's neck, mumbling, "Sorry, it's…my bodies trying to…need…"

Lena fought against the haze of lust and the need her body shouted at her to really feel Kara against her. Lena pushed Kara up and she complied by propping up on her elbows and instantly Lena could see the problem. Kara was aroused but her ovipositor was still not fully extended, Kara seemed to be fighting her body. For a moment Lena hesitated, thinking Kara didn't want her, was afraid, but she remembered their experimenting, their talks. Kara knew Lena accepted that part of her. Lena's genius intellect finally put it together seeing the straining lace against the beginning of the ovipositor. Lena almost laughed. Kara was scared to rip the lingerie.

With a devilish smirk Lena reached down between them and with a single yank pulled the front of the underwear off with a loud tearing sound of delicate stitching giving way.

Kara squawked loudly, "Lena! Those were expensive."

"Fuck it, I'm rich, I'll buy you more!" Lena said huskily with her cocky edge. Kara groaned at the rare expletive from the so proper Luthor and dove forward for another kiss.

Lena was pleased to feel the heavy bulge of Kara fully forming against her thigh, the warn, moist weight reigniting the heat curling in her core and the tingling in her limbs. With a flick of her hips Lena's thigh ground against Kara and the ovipositor unfurled open into a wide, moist, red piece of flesh that was its female form.

Lena kissed Kara, their tongues caressing and exploring before Lena pulled back to lower her head and lave her tongue against Kara's lace covered nipple. The lace scratched against Lena's tongue as she licked and sucked. Kara arched into her touch, her hands gripping her head with controlled strength and her eyes squeezing shut to concentrate on the sensation. Kara ground forward against Lena's thigh driving her own thigh into Lena' and causing magnificent friction which sent waves of pleasure shooting through Lena. Lena reached down to caress Kara's flattened flesh and the translucent tentacles drew her fingers closer to her entrance.

Before Lena's fingers could enter Kara caught her hand and pulled it away, "I can't control those muscles, the spasms might…" Kara tried to explain through mounting pleasure. Lena understood as she refocused on grinding into Kara. The last thing she needed was to get her fingers crushed by super strong spasming walls of Kara's core, that would surely ruin the mood. Lena made a silent note in the depths of her mind to look into a titanium strap on, she was determined to fuck Kara one way or another.

Lena refocused her hands on caressing Kara and kissing her with abandon as they proceeded to grind against each other. Lena groaned, and Kara let out a growled "shit, Rao!" between thrusts. Hearing the curse, the loss of control from the beacon of good made Lena burn, she was causing that, she, Lena Luthor was undoing the strongest woman on earth, reducing her to curses and groans as no one else had before. A small voice in Lena's mind laughed, 'fuck you Lex, I have reduced a Super to begging and moaning.'

Lena refocused and groped at Kara's back trying to release her perfect breasts so she could give them her full attention. With fumbled movement the bra came free and was pulled aside. Lena alternated between Kara's small breasts, massaging and sucking, kissing, nipping, laving them with her tongue.

Kara's thrusts become frantic and Lena could see sparks of colour building behind her eyelids as her muscles tensed and then as Kara groaned gutterly pistoning forward, grinding almost painfully against Lena's thigh, a warm gritty fluid spread across Lena's thigh and she came too, groaning against Kara's breast, her muscles locking as the exquisite pleasure/pain rocketed through her system. It felt like fireworks or fire ants had invaded her genius brain, there was nothing but pleasure and the heavy feeling of a boneless Kara almost collapsing atop her before catching herself partially, lest her denser muscle and bones crush Lena.

Lena held onto Kara for dear life as the shocks like electricity tensed and untensed her muscles.

Lena gasped, struggling to find words after what felt like eternity, "That was…that was…"

"Incredible, incandescent?" Kara gasped.

Lena wanted to snort at her awed tone, to bask in the praise at her prowess but it was said with such gasping breath and awe that Lena remained quiet. Kara's body was shaking and when Lena looked up she could see tears slowly trickling from the corners of her eyes.

Lena panicked for a moment, as absurd as the idea was she had the momentary panic that she had hurt the girl of steel in her frenzied need.

Lena pushed gently and Kara as though weighing nothing rolled to the side. Lena pulled herself up to cradle Kara against her chest.

"Shh love, What's wrong?" Lena asked in panic as she held Kara tighter trying to lessen the spasming shakes racking her lovers body.

"No, its…" Kara half laughed, half cried, "Its never been like this, its overwhelming, I've never felt…never actually felt…"

Lena, if possible, hugged Kara tighter as she finally understood what she was trying to convey with her broken babble. Kara had told her in their many broken, whispered conversations about the complexities of Kryptonian sexuality, about her entering a relationship with Mon-El to feel something that humans held up as so essential to their beings, and yet Kara had admitted she had never felt what others did, had never felt true arousal and need until Lena, and so had never orgasmed.

A small part of Lena wanted to feel smugly proud that it was her who had given this to Kara, had undone her, had made her feel what no others could, yet that seemed so terribly petty when she is holding the most precious thing in her life in her arms. The vulnerability that Kara shows her, her honesty and the gift of her passion. Lena cradled Kara through the aftershocks of her orgasm, whispered her love to her, told her that the overwhelming feeling of it, the exhaustion in her muscles and the adrenaline would pass.

Gradually Kara calmed and lay peacefully in Lena's arms.

Kara opened her eyes after a few minutes and let a long sigh out, stretching languidly back into her lover. The first thing that caught her attention was the sticky mess she had left on Lena's thigh which was stuck out in front of her and was now slowly drying there and in the sheets. Kara couldn't help the blush, but tried valiantly to suppress the small thrill of primal possession she took from the sight. Lena was precious to her, a beautiful person, not a possession to be marked.

"Oh, golly, I uh, need to clean you up, I'm sorry…" Kara began to mumble.

Lena opened her eyes and laughed at Kara's innocence before tightening her hold to prevent her lovers escape.

"Relax Kara. I don't mind. In fact, I am sure your own thigh is just as…painted." Lena giggled.

Lena couldn't help but take a closer look at the cum on her leg, the first time she had seen it from Kara. There was less of it and it was paler than human males and felt distinctly grainier as it dried on her thigh.

Seeing Kara glance at her own thighs which are covered in Lena's own wetness and her slight fidgeting Lena stretches out with her left arm and grabs up Kara's discarded bra, with a quick stroke she mops up her own thigh and passes the item of ruined clothing to Kara. A subtle jut of her chin to indicate Kara should follow suit, "I'll buy you a new set, or a dozen. The panties are ruined anyway." Lena says with a cocky smile and a glance at the torn lace and ocean blue panties that hang onto Kara's hips by a mere shred.

Kara blushes and grumbles under her breath but takes the bra and wipes her thigh before using a smidge of super strength to pull off the ruined panties and toss the whole lot to the floor.

"I didn't realize it was all such a messy affair," Kara says innocently. For a moment Lena wants to ask what it was like with Mon-El but then she thinks better of the question and intent on not ruining the moment she relaxes back into the bed, cradling Kara in her arms.

Kara glanced up at Lena from the cushion of her breasts and the safety of her arms.

"Thank you," Kara whispered.

Lena let out a startled giggle and kissed the end of Kara's nose. "I think I should be the one thanking you, we haven't even gotten to the main event yet and you have made me feel like I am clawing out of my skin in pleasure."

Kara blushed slightly under Lena's praise and ducked back against her girlfriend's arms. "You really enjoyed yourself?" Kara asked in a small whisper that Lena only managed to just catch.

Lena frowned for a moment at the hesitancy in Kara's voice but her intellect coming back from post orgasmic bliss soon put together the puzzle pieces. This was Kara's first sexual experience with a woman, the first time she had ever actually desired someone that she slept with even, and she knows that Lena has slept with many people before. For a brief second Lena regrets the hollow sexual escapades of her youth, her promiscuity, but dismisses the thought just as quickly as it comes. It was only with experience that she was able to be what Kara needs. Besides, she is human, not Kryptonian, and she held no such sexual hang-ups as they did about sex.

Lena rolled on top of Kara in a single swift movement, Kara grasping her in a soft grip which ensured she did not hurt herself. Lena leant down and kissed Kara gently, softly.

"I love you Kara Zor-El, and this…this was the single best moment of my life. Not just because you are good in bed…" Lena stated with a brash smirk as Kara blushed, "but because it is with **_you_**! The woman I love. I didn't want just sex, I wanted to make love."

Lena caressed Kara's cheek, her own filter gone and the self-conscious voices in her head which tell her to never share emotion or show vulnerability for once silent here with Kara.

Kara smiled and kissed Lena again, grasping her hands in one of hers. Restraining but loose enough so as to not hurt Lena. Kara's free hand suddenly snaking down to caress her back, her sides and then up to fondle her breasts gently. The touch feather light as though Lena were made of spun glass. Lena always marvelled at how Kara could be so gentle, how she who could tear apart steel with these same hands would touch Lena like she was the single most precious thing in the universe.

Unexpectedly, Lena felt something poking her ass cheeks as she lay across Kara at her mercy as her hands were caught between them in Kara's hold.

Lena gasped and rocked back realizing what the new pressure was.

"Again…Already?" Lena asked in mild shock with her eyebrows at her hairline.

Kara blushed adorably and seemed to squirm as she looked up a Lena with a guileless look, "Alien refractory period?"

Lena laughed freely and with a gentle tug freed her hands from Kara before slipping down her body, kissing a trail from Kara's neck to her pert little breasts and down her golden abs.

Kara seemed to realize Lena's intentions as her hands began caressing Kara's thighs and Lena moved lower still.

Kara sat up on her elbows suddenly catching Lena by the elbow and stopping her movement.

"What are you doing?" Kara asked almost panicked, her pupils blown wide and her chest quivering with panted breaths.

Lena gave Kara a sultry smile, "Something I have been dreaming about for some time now Kara Zor-El."

Kara shuddered but held firm to Lena, "You don't have to do that. I would never expect you to…" Kara began to babble.

Lena smiled more softly, "I told you Kara, I want you in every way I can have you. Unless you don't want me to touch you like this?" Lena asked with a glance at Kara's throbbing flesh, the protruding tapered cylinder of flesh protruding perhaps 7 inches out of the neat slit of Kara's vagina. It was flesh coloured, glistening wet and with delicate veins. Lena licked her lips subconsciously and Kara tried to swallow around a suddenly dry throat.

"What if I hurt you Lee-lee? No one has ever…" Kara began but was cut off as Lena reached up and kissed Kara.

"Trust me Kara. If it gets too much you can tell me to stop," Lena said.

Kara looked torn for a moment but after searching Lena's eyes she nodded slightly, "but if I hurt you, push, or grip too hard you have to say straight away…or hit me, anything to make me stop. Promise me Lena?" Kara said fiercely.

Lena frowned at the idea of hitting Kara, even if she could never actually hurt her. Yet the swirl of nerves, desire and concern in Kara's eyes had Lena nodding.

No one had ever put Lena's happiness and comfort above their own, Lena loved Kara even more in that moment.

With another soft kiss Lena shuffled down until she was facing Kara's ovipositor. They really needed to come up with a name Lena could say and that was a bit sexier.

Lena remembered the first time she had seen this part of Kara and with a devilish smirk she breathed out purposefully. Kara groaned and flopped back onto the bed, an arm over her eyes. The cylinder of flesh quivered and bobbed in the air, faint ripples along the edge giving away the movement of the translucent tentacles within.

Lena ducked forward and ran a tentative lick across the opening. Kara tensed, and another soft groan issued. Kara was blazingly hot and tasted faintly salty with a muskier version of her own scent lacing the taste. Subtly sweet and fresh, but heavier.

Lena placed her hands on Kara's thighs and moved forward. Deciding that the taste was palatable and that Kara seemed to be holding on okay, Lena wrapped her mouth around Kara's member and pushed her head forward until Kara's heat was engulfed in her mouth and throat.

Kara went rigid and her breathing became laboured, a long single groan issuing.

"Guhhhh, Fuck." Kara swore, and Lena smiled around her full mouth, yet remained still, allowing Kara to become accustomed to the sensation.

When Kara's breathing began to even out Lena struck, beginning to suck gently on the flesh in her mouth and bobbing her head back and fourth with soft wet sounds.

Kara again groaned, "Oh fuck, Lena, that feel…it feels so good…your mouth… uh, so hot…" Kara babbled.

Taking the encouragement Lena began to speed up her movement and on her backwards draw she would flick her tongue into the opening of Kara's flesh, feeling the squirming tentacles within speeding up and trying to grasp the edge of her tongue as she plundered forth.

As Lena pushed the full length back down Kara cursed and propped herself back up on her elbows and caught her first sight of Lena sucking her off. Green eyes met blue, the hunger and desire sparking between them. Kara's mouth popped open in a silent "oh" at the erotic sight of Lena Luthor, the most powerful woman in Central City knelt between her legs, with her rosy red lips wrapped around her flesh.

Without conscious thought Kara found herself sitting up fully and her hands snaking into Lena's hair, not holding her or pushing but merely resting there, feeling her head rise and fall over her flesh.

Lena sped up slightly as she felt Kara's hands entwine in her hair and breaking eye contact Lena added a small twist of her mouth and a flick of her tongue as she pulled back, sucking more forcefully now.

Kara can't help but find her hips moving oh so gently to match Lena's movement, pistoning back and forth, so careful to not lose control and push too hard. There is a faint sound of tearing as Kara removes one hand from Lena's hair to brace behind herself and her hand spasms on the bed sheets.

Soon Kara's breathing was coming in ragged and short pants, her moans a continuous stream. Her eyes squeezing shut, "Lena…Lee…I think I'm gunna…"

Kara tried to apply subtle pressure to Lena's head to pull her back but Lena was having none of it, she sucked harder and pushed her mouth all the way until her lips were flush with the origin of the ovipositor, Kara's neat slit. Lena's hands moved simultaneously in gentle caresses over Kara's thighs and one snaked up to tweak a sensitive nipple.

Kara seemed to expand inside Lena's mouth, the cylinder of flesh wanting to unfurl but spasming closed more tightly instead. Distantly, Lena thinks that Kara must be exerting some kind of control over it and is pleased Kara does not allow her flesh to assume the female laceleaf form which would have choked her. Tighter and tighter the cylinder becomes and then with a shout of exertion as though Kara is lifting an airplane she jack-knifes forward in a half aborted thrust, Lena gags a little trying to take the length of Kara into her throat and the suddenly present tips of the tentacles deep in her throat as they release her seed.

Kara collapses back onto the bed and with a slurping sound Lena pulls back as Kara's ovipositor softens and retracts back into her slit, the tentacles fully retracting too and disappearing as though they never were.

Kara is gasping for air, something Lena has never seen her do before and if Kara had a less well-regulated alien homeostatic system Lena is sure Kara would be glistening with sweat.

Lena clambers back up Kara's body so she is lying beside her love as she tries to come down from the high. The shaking is less this time, but Kara's muscles seem tense as though she is trying to ride out overwhelming spasms of pleasure and she is afraid to move, afraid to jerk out wildly and harm the very human partner in her bed. Lena briefly mourns that Kara has to control her reactions so much, but for a first time it is a small price and the red lamp she has been working on may allow for more enthusiastic and uncontrolled displays in the future but for their first time Kara needs to know she can be herself with Lena and not hurt her. That they can have spontaneous sex where Kara can control herself.

Slowly, so slowly, Kara's body untenses and her breathing begins to slow. Lena is working out the stiffness in her jaw and allowing her genius memory to analyse every reaction Kara had, what she liked, what she could do more of in the future and memorising every breathy moan that she had extracted from her lover.

"You, you swallowed…" Kara tries to say between slowing gulps of air and a burning blush.

Lena smiles languidly but seeing the hint of concern in Kara's eyes she caresses her lovers face, moving hair behind her ear, "I had a rather long and uncomfortable talk with Alex one afternoon. I wanted to discuss the biological effectiveness of the Depo shot vs. the pill for alien gametes with someone who knew what they were talking about. Needless to say, Maggie had a good laugh while your sister and I were very uncomfortable. God bless Maggie, at least her joke about alien fluids prompted your sister to tell me that none of your …excretions would do me any harm if ingested in any way."

Lena blanched slightly recalling the uncomfortable conversation. Kara looked mortified on her behalf but then a soft look stole across her features as she thinks upon the willingness of her lover to face her B.A.M.F sister just so they would be safe and prepared. If possible, Kara fell even more in love Lena Luthor in that moment too, her thoughtfulness and bravery beyond any others on this little planet.

Kara rolls onto her side and without any preamble pulls a rather shocked Lena into a heated kiss. Kara groans, perhaps tasting the small remnant of herself in Lena's mouth as her tongue dominates and plunders. Lena finds herself pressed into the mattress and Kara is trailing kisses along Lena's neck and collar bone in the way that she knows drives Lena to distraction.

Lena becomes aware that Kara is mumbling and whispering to her between kisses, "So beautiful" "Love you" "My Lena" "Soft" and a mix of phrases in Kryptonian all tumble past Kara's lips. Before Lena can ask what they mean she is distracted by a very deliberate caress across the curls between her legs.

Lena sucks in a breath and Kara gazes down at Lena checking that this is alright. In response Lena keens, "Please!" Suddenly aware of the burning need between her legs as she thrusts up against Kara's hand.

Kara kisses Lena deeply and then her wonderful strong fingers are caressing Lena's vulva with gentle strokes, teasing her opening with barest whispers of fingertips and almost accidental brushes of her clit.

Lena groans and grinds forward into that hand. Lena feels Kara smile into her mouth and suddenly realizes the supposedly self-conscious and naive Kara is teasing her on purpose.

If anything, Lena is even more turned on as all the blood seems to flee her stomach and extremities and rush to her core.

Lena groans again but refuses to beg, she is a Luthor after all and so, because turn about is fair play, Lena allows her own hand to drop to Kara's slit and to caress the hairless skin there. Kara sucks in a breath and Lena smiles too.

Kara's eyes darken at the challenge and suddenly there is pressure directly on Lena's clit, swirling circles with rising and falling pressure followed by teasing strokes across her entrance, dipping in and out to draw more moisture across her clit.

Lena groans and grinds against Kara but also ups her own ministrations as she caresses Kara and is soon rewarded by her ovipositor peaking out again.

Alien refractory period indeed.

Lena grabs hold of the flesh and gives it a none too gentle squeeze that would have crippled most men, but leaves Kara shaking in need. The ovipositor unfurles and suddenly where there was a cylinder of flesh there is now a flat moist, bright red laceleaf of flesh with curling writhing tentacles tangling in Lena's fingers as she caresses the surface of the new form and gently runs her fingers from the very tip all the way to the sopping opening from whence the tentacles and ovipositor originate.

Kara, not to be outdone speeds up her own ministrations and suddenly, without warning she thrusts two fingers into Lena's opening right up to the knuckle. Her fingers, unyielding, are gripped by powerful and fluttering walls. Lena lets out an aborted scream of pleasure. Her legs wrap around Kara, pulling herself up against her lover as she abandons her own caress knowing she cannot concentrate enough any longer on anything but Kara's fingers and knowing she can not reciprocate this action for fear of super strong walls crushing her fingers in a subconscious spasm of muscle. Kara not to be outdone bares down onto Lena and begins thrusting in and out, adding a small amount of vibration to her thrusts curtesy of superspeed.

Lena loses all sense of control, her hands slipping away from Kara and she gives into the pleasure her lover is giving her.

"Harder" Lena cries. For a moment Kara stalls, caught off guard and hesitant, but seeing the completely undone state of her lover beneath her she increases her speed and drives forward with more pressure and after a few moments a third finger.

Kara needs no breaks, her alien muscles knowing not fatigue nor strain she sets a punishing pace that does not falter. Lena grasps onto Kara, biting down into the juncture of her neck and shoulder to smother screams of pleasure, her nails fruitlessly scoring across Kara's back, serving only to arouse her more and drive her forward.

Lena is covered in a thin sheen of sweat, her breathing laboured between moans of pleasure and with one final stroke and a curving of those powerful fingers over a roughened spot that seems to make Lena buck wildly, Kara sends Lena over the edge. Darkness encroaches on Lena's vision as she cries out her release, her limbs feeling like they are locked in place and on fire while her core spasms and her stomach drops.

Kara watches Lena become undone, floating slightly above her lover to get a better view while still in her arms, her fingers still buried within her and feeling as though they would be crushed by the spasms of Lena's core if she were human.

Kara is in awe. She did that. She undid the ice queen Lena Luthor.

Lena gasped and squirmed as feeling returned to her limbs and the spasms lessened. She groaned gutterly as Kara withdraw her fingers from her core. Lena whimpered at the loss.

Lena came back to herself to see her lover floating in her arms slightly above her, none of her comforting weight on top of her. Lena attempted to lazily pull Kara back to her but she wouldn't budge. Lena tried to shake the hazy pleasurable fog from her brain and focus on Kara. Her lover watched her in awe but also undeniable hunger.

Lena dropped her eyes across her lovers form and saw her ovipositor curled again in the male form and her muscles tense. With shocked awe Lena realised that Kara was ready to go again and that she wanted Lena, wanted her in a primal way that she had never seen from the blonde haired heroine.

Kara floated stiffly above her, taking in Lena's exhausted form. Lean marvelled at how comfortable Kara was showing Lena, a Luthor her alien-ness, carelessly floating above her.

Lena felt the deep aches in her body and the tiredness of two great orgasms and a full day of work. She was a Luthor however and unwilling to back down from any challenge.

With an arrogant smirk and raised eyebrow Lena asked, "See something you want?"

Kara's eyes flicked across Lena and landed again on her lips, a small mewl of need escaping her lips.

"I want you...but you're tired, I don't want to hurt you Lena…I…" Kara caressed Lena's face and tried to move out of her arms.

Lena was having none of this. "I want you too Kara, and I am far from done with you. You still owe me that main event after all," Lena taunted.

Kara's eyes became half lidded and for a moment Lena quailed inside.

"Are you sure Lena?" Kara asked.

It sounded like a threat as much as a question. Lena knows though that if she said no then Kara would curl around her and they would sleep. But Lena has no intention of allowing her girlfriend to go unsatisfied from this night, not after how long it took to get here.

"I want you Kara-Zor-El Danvers," Lena said.

Gravity seemed to lose its power on Kara and her weight crashed into Lena as she dove forward to kiss her, Kara's desire almost frantic and nasally growls escaping the usually silent Kryptonian.

Kara's hands caressed Lena's sides. She kissed Lena and nibbled on her lips. Lena leaned into the kisses even as they pressed between the pleasure/pain barrier.

Kara ground against Lena and her overly sensitive flesh tingled and burned.

Kara pulled back as Lena groaned, her eyes clenching shut and her hands pressing into the mattress on both sides of Lena's head. A faint sound of fabric tearing resounded and Lena turned to see Kara's fingertips tearing through the sheets, pressing into the mattress. She would have to pay for that and cover it up.

Lena's heart rate sped up, a shiver of fear racing along her spine before she could quell it. This was what Kara feared, a loss of control and some small voice, a lot like Lex's, whispered that the alien's strength can't be trusted. Lena shook off this moment of hesitation and reached up to caress Kara's tense jaw.

Kara's eyes popped open, worry crawling across her brow.

"Kara, breathe, talk to me" Lena whispered at the tense hero.

Kara sucked in a deep breath and groaned at the taste, the very scent of Lena on the air, her musk, the thick arousal in the air coating Kara's tongue.

"I can't control it, I want…I want you Lena…but I, I am scared…I feel out of control. I think I might hurt…"Kara panted.

Lena interrupted Kara before she could go down the rabbit hole of worry, "Hey, hey babe…Shh, its going to be okay. Listen to my voice, listen to my heart."

Kara breathed slowly, tuning her hearing to the fast drum of Lena's heart.

"Now, you are going to roll over and I am going to control this thing from here. Let me take care of you this time," Lena whispered huskily.

Kara looked trustingly into Lean's reassuring emerald eyes and with utmost care she loosely gripped her wrists before tumbling them into a controlled slow roll that left Lena straddling Kara.

"Good girl," Lena praised cockily and her eyebrow flicked up in amusement as Kara seemed to shudder in arousal at the praise. Lena made a mental note again to revisit that particular kink.

Lena leaned forward and kissed Kara deeply before pulling back and grinding her core against Kara's rigid length.

Kara groaned and without further build up Lena raised herself up by pushing down on Kara's rock hard abs and pushing forward on the balls of her feet.

Lena used her left hand to align Kara with her opening.

Kara gripped Lena's thighs and their eyes locked as Lena pushed forward and down enveloping Kara in the fluttering warmth of her sheath.

"Fuuuuck," Kara swore as she gnashed her teeth and desperately tried to stay still and not begin pistoning into Lena. Her hands massaging Lena's thighs rhythmically to try and attempt to bleed off her tension.

Lena's face was scrunched up as she tried desperately to accommodate Kara's length, feeling stretched by the seven inch length, rotund girth of overlapping and pulsating cylinder of moist flesh which was far hotter than anything else that had ever been inside her. The subtle ripple of the tentacles inside Kara's member offering yet more sensation for Lena to become accustomed to. The slight burn of being filled bled away to a pleasant stretching sensation and Lena slowly untensed.

Opening her eyes again she looked down at Kara, darted down for a kiss and began slowly rocking on her length. With deliberate, luxurious strokes Lena rocked back lifting herself back off Kara about half way and then dropped back down until seated flush against Kara.

Kara groaned and began to slowly match Lena's pace. Kara's hands gripped Lena's thighs and Lena used her hands to steady herself on Kara.

The slow hesitant thrusts soon gave way to more vigorous rocking and powerful thrusts.

Kara was awash in sensation feeling completely surrounded by Lena's warmth, her moisture and fluttering walls on her most sensitive flesh. Kara groaned and cursed in Kryptonian, her ability to stay in English lost as she gave herself over to Lena's torturous attentions.

Kara was sure she would die happy in this moment, this was heaven, this was what she was born for, this was why she had traveled across the stars, to be sheathed here, in the shelter of Lena's thighs, drinking in her breathy moans and watching the pleasure rise in her eyes to the point where Lena was blind to anything around her, lost to sensation.

Lena's thrusts were becoming more forceful but her human muscles were tiring, and she could feel cramps forming in her calves.

Kara sensing her lovers waning strength began to thrust with more force in response and in broken sentences, between Kryptonian curses, said, "If it's too much tell me to stop."

Lena groaned and nodded blindly.

Kara switched her grip to beneath Lena's thighs and began thrusting, Lena rising easily against her super strength and then before Lena could understand what was happening it seemed that Kara was withdrawing and spearing into her with abandon. Lena vaguely recognised that Kara was floating, using her powers of flight and strength to hold Lena by her thighs above her as she impaled her back and forth.

Lena was on the edge of coming again, the burn of pleasure on the cusp of something more. Lena leant forward over Kara unable to support her weight and remain sitting up. An inarticulate groan escaping her mouth.

"So close…so…" Lena groaned and then was cut off as Kara's deft fingers stroked across her clit with one hand and pinched her left nipple with the other. Lena lost control and screamed her pleasure into Kara's chest and just as she came Kara's ovipositor unfurled inside her. The sudden change in sensation burned, pain lanced across Lena's walls even as pleasant spasms of her orgasm fluttered through her. Kara shouted her orgasm to the room. Lena was so full, it felt like she was going to tear apart, the burning sensation rising to a peak before the hot flush of Kara cumming soothed the burn and the unique and new sensation of her tentacles caressing every part of her core and the mouth of cervix sent Lena spiralling into a second orgasm. Lena saw stars as fire seemed to rush across her limbs, pleasure overwhelming her.

Darkness receded and Lena swum back to consciousness to be confronted by Kara's concerned voice, "Lena, Lena! Oh Rao, Lena talk to me baby…oh Rao what have I done!"

Lena groaned, "Fucked me unconscious it seems, Supergirl indeed! Shut up, your ruining my buzz," Lena grumbled drunkenly.

Kara let out a relived giggle but her eyes still swum with concern as she gazed down on Lena's boneless form, collapsed on her chest.

Lena tried to roll off Kara but sort of flopped like an inelegant seal to the side. She groaned as Kara's member slipped out of her and retreated back into her own body.

Kara gathered Lena into her arms and on the edge of consciousness she heard Kara sigh, "I love you."

* * *

Morning invaded the quiet room and Lena groaned as she rolled over. Lena felt boneless and tender.

With herculean effort Lena rolled over further to see Kara still asleep, face down on her side of the massive bed. A small puddle of drool collecting on the pillow by her mouth, her hair like golden flax spread across the pillows. Lena took in the sight of a naked sleeping Kara, her naked shoulder glowing in the sun and the hint of side boob peaking out.

Lena wished for a camera to preserve this moment, or to just freeze time. To never let this moment end. Never had Lena Luthor known beauty, contentedness and happiness like this moment. She knew she didn't deserve it, but fuck the world it was hers and she wasn't letting go of it, she wasn't letting go of Kara for anything. The strength of the emotion scared Lena for a moment, the determination to keep Kara, to hold onto this love scaring her. What wouldn't she do to keep this?

Lex only thought he knew obsession with the Supers…it seems Lena really was her brother's sister.

Turning to play with Kara's hair Lena took stock of her body. There were pleasant aches and a quick glance below the sheet showed small bruises along her thighs where Kara gripped a tad too tightly. Lena had had worse bruises and would have to be careful how she explained them to Kara lest she spiral into self-recrimination and worries about self-control which would prevent repeat performances. Oh yes, there would be repeat performances, Lena was sure of that. There were so many ways that Lena wanted to take Kara and be taken by her.

The burn of pain inside told Lena that Kara's ovipositor expanding to the lace-leaf female form would require more time to get used to but she had painkillers to hand and she could hide the discomfort until her body adapted. The slight swelling of her lips though would be impossible to hide. Again, Lena would have to explain that to Kara in a delicate way…and maybe see a makeup artist about ways to minimise swelling. Maybe a different shade of lipstick, some clever highlighting?

Lena stretched back and curled around Kara. Come what may, Kara was hers now and she wasn't giving her up for anything.

 _ **The end.**_

 _ **Please comment/review.**_


End file.
